Huntik Academy
by Nina Vale
Summary: The Spiral War had been and gone. Foundation and Casterwills were victorious but the world has changed. Huntik Academy-a unique school for seekers which combines both usual and seeker subjects has been established. The lives of our heroes changed too...read and explore how they cope with new reality, new friends, enemies and loves. Parings inside.
1. The battle,the save and angles in TARDIS

**Rewritten. Because I felt like it**

**HUNTIK BELONGS TO RAINBOW, SONGS USED BELONG TO THEIR WRITERS(IF NOT ORIGINAL), SIOBHAN BELONGS TO HER CREATOR ALSO NAMED SIOBHAN. **

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I just couldn't calm down. The anxiousness was too distracting. I couldn't sit still for a second. But then so much have happened and I had so many responsibilities as a leader of our army. I was currently leading the vampire forces in place of my brother, Dante. The name of my younger sibling made my heart clench. He was dead. He had sacrificed himself for his friends. Like his father had done, all those years ago. The Vale dies by fire. Thought this time it could've been easily prevented. Dante was the one to go because he believed in that silly Arc vision. Future is not set in stone however. It can be changed. The seers, psychics and fortune-tellers are able to communicate and channel with people's familiar. That's the way the read, but they can only see which way someone is HEADING. It's not decided, it all can always change, we can always decide not to go that way. Someone or something, may change the course. I sighed shaking my head. My dearest brother, believed in this future whole heartedly. Why? Because Nostradamus led them there. Everyone on that team believed in what they have seen. That's why it all came true. Well almost. Sophie, sure did become a leader but she never went to space to sweep the comet away. I shook my head, stifling the giggles that came over me, as I remembered the girl's vision. However this little smile of mine faded as fast as it appeared. I was too anxious for that sort of things. But this is me. I am a horrible worrier.

'Just calm down' I reasoned with myself 'Vamps can cope. It's just seekers for goodness sake. They can move away before the name of the spell is finished. The chances of even smallest injuries are little. As to Dante, he will return. He has Phoenix with him. He'll be back. He promised'

However my fear and anxiousness would not cease. I felt something was wrong. Something on the battle field. I looked straight at the Lady of Shallot's Mirror. I thought about the seekers. The lucid glass trembled, like water in pond when a drop of rain falls on it. The mirror showed me Lok. The kid was furious, levitating in ray of blue light making a very fiery speech. I had to admit, he had some charisma in him, and emotion to his voice. Sophie meanwhile was rallying Casterwills. The blonde clashed with The Betrayer, destroying him. But only temporarily. I could feel that the awful dead man is still there. I knew it. In meantime the Casterwills and some Foundation members begun to jump down from the planes. When it was turn for Lucas Casterwill and his team, an unpleasant shiver ran down my spine. Something felt wrong. I had very, very bad feeling about this. I got up. True, Dante DID tell me to stay out of sight but he referred to humans, to Foundation and his team. This night was Lok's and Sophie's night. Their time to shine and prove their true worth, so naturally they could not see they had additional help. However brother dear said nothing of Casterwill trio. They are demons. Our subjects. Clanless additionally. Which means, they are under direct care and protection of very king and queen. Tonight it meant me. I had to get over to them, but how? I of course could use my wings but what if something happened? I wouldn't be able to bring them over here on my own. Apart from Lane, there wasn't really a chance I could lift them. I needed transport. I needed Ahmed and his TARDIS. He did say that this contraption can fly.

'"Time for a road test" I muttered

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I was floating in dark abyss. There was murmur in my ears and all the sounds were muffled, as if coming from above the water or under it. I tried to regain my focus, to establish where was I and what was going on...where were the others? To no use. I just couldn't seem to focus. The thoughts simply drifted away. Suddenly a warm, friendly light swept the darkness away. I squinted my eyes a little, and saw a shape of young woman or girl. I couldn't really tell her age. I couldn't tell anything apart from the fact she was of average height and slim. I blinked a few times, and she bended over. I saw a pretty oval-shaped face with two olive green eyes. It looked beautiful and almost saintly surrounded by the warm light and crown of short, curly brown hair that floated around, as if in water or gentle breeze. She smiled at me, and I felt a warm feeling spreading through my body. Within my consciousness returned. The muffled voices became clear and loud. I felt the hard rock under me and saw the dark sky above me. It all came back. The Comet, Sophie, The Betrayer...THE BATTLE. I sat up abruptly, but regretted it when mere seconds later the word danced around, and my temples begun to throb. I grimaced.

"Careful' I heard female voice by my ear. It was neither deep neither high. Average and unknown. I turned around and to my surprise saw the very girl from the abyss. Only this time she looked very life-like and decidedly earthly. That is without light and gravity defying hair. She also had square glasses, and wore a simple blue shirt with light armour over it. From waist down she had a knee-length skirt with fur in front. Her hands-which were resting on her knees- were gloved. I raised my eyebrow noticing two swords sticking out from behind of her back. She watched me for a little while in silence. Then we heard it. A metallic cling and a gasp. We both looked up and I felt my pulse stop, as a Spiral titan dropped Lane down from the cliff.

"Ahmed!" cried the girl beside me. In one second the roof of a tall, rather large blue Police Box, opened and my teammate fell through it. I was astounded, and words failed me. I couldn't make anything of it. Of the strange girl and out-of-place blue box. In that moment the door of said box opened, and young man with dark skin and messy hair and beard stuck his head out.

"Caught her" he informed "she fell right on the soft pillows so there should be no damage there. She's still unconscious though" he added "by the way, I think it's time to get our gear out of this place. The Spirals will be here any minute. Or Foundation"

The brunette nodded her head before turning back to me.

"Can you walk or even stand?" she asked. I gave her no reply. I was still in too deep shock. She must've seen through me, for she sighed "listen I know it's strange alright? Very strange even, and I'm aware I'm asking for much given the circumstances, but we need to leave. You have to trust me Lucas" she looked me straight in the eyes "I need you to trust me and come with me. The enemy will be here any minute now, and we're neither in condition nor power to hold them off"

Once again I couldn't find my voice, nor words to frame my questions. I wanted to argue and ask about Sophie. I couldn't just leave my sister like that! But then I looked around. I saw Dellix resting against the blue box, exhausted with bits of broken sword in hands. Lane was unconscious inside, and I was utterly confused and dazed. I couldn't focus and my head was aching. And that girl saved me a while ago. But I had not time to dwell on such things. The brunette seemed to have lost her patience since she grabbed my head and hailed her dark-skinned friend. The man ran up to me and together they helped me up and to the box. It was fit for just few people, had four angular walls, with some sort of control panel on one of them. Lane was lying on the side on something that resembled air filled pillow.

"All companions aboard?" asked Ahmed

"Aye, Aye Doctor" nodded the green-eyed girl. The man smiled and pushed one of the buttons. The door closed.

"Geronimo!" he cried as we took off into the air. The brunette sighed with relief, slumping onto the ground.

"We'll be at the camp in no time" she said to me and Dellix "there we'll take care of your friend and you. You'll be able to rest there safely. I'll explain everything on the spot too" she promised "by the way my name is Nina. Nina Vale. Dante's sister, although he" she pointed with her head at Ahmed "sometimes calls me Amy. Thought my hair is neither red nor auburn.

"Would you prefer River then?" asked the pilot of this strange craft

"Ain't happening sweetie" she muttered. After that we travelled in silence. I don't think anyone knew what to say. I for my part tried to sort things out in my head. So this was Nina Vale. Dante's sister. I felt a wave of guilt wash through me. Dante was gone. I wondered, if she knew about it or not. If she did then she was pretty good at holding her emotions inside, but if she didn't...how to break it to her then? Should I do it? I wasn't able to get anywhere with those musings, since we crashed into something.

"We're here" announced Ahmed. Nina got up and opened the door stepping outside. I followed after her with Dellix and I must admit that I was impressed. We found ourselves in a camp -thought small village would be more accurate- of dark-gray tents, both large and small. Some even had plastic windows. The place was bursting with people in dark clothing. All of them, men and women alike were armed both with blades and more modern weapons such as guns and shotguns. This place was nothing sort of military camp. What was most astounding however, was that when we came here with Foundation we saw nothing. And this camp wasn't something that could be easily overlooked. As to all those people, they were clearly here for one purpose. To fight. And to fight the Spirals, given that they were here at Dante's request. So how was it that none of us met them on the battlefield? We heard no shots...nothing. In that very moment two young men approached us. Their pale faces and perfection fit for classical statues of Greek and Roman gods imminently made gave away their origins. Vampires. They both bowed deeply to Nina, showing she was someone of importance here.

"Your highness" said one of them, a brunette with long ponytail. I looked at her. Highness? So...she was a member of royal family? But that would make Dante a king or at least clan leader! The brunette exchanged few brief and quick words with her people, before turning back to us.

"Lane will be taken to the infirmary, you two should go there as well. You need a check up and rest. Meanwhile Ahmed will mend Dellix's sword. I'll be there in a while. I must change from this armour and check few things" she explained before turning around and walking away. I followed her with my eyes, trying my best to somehow put the picture of THAT girl together with one of the shining being from abyss and with picture of vampire queen. She certainly didn't seem like the last one. I rather imagined queen of the most powerful race, to be...well a vampire. Pale, with long hair and eyes of steel. Certainly not a young girl that looked not much older than my sister. Now to think of it, she didn't look like her brother at all. Neither in looks neither in the way she moved. She was totally different.

"Oi" my musings were interrupted by one of the vampires "we're going. Lady Nina told us to lead you to the infirmary. We've already took the pixie there"

I nodded. I didn't seem to have another choice. I wished to go back and help Sophie but I was a team leader as well and currently my team wasn't in good shape. I need to see them safe first. Lane has to be healed and Dellix's sword mended. And we needed rest. I myself felt tried, therefore I followed after the two guides. We passed the tents where vampires were making plans for their next moves against Blood Spirals. Finally we reached a rather big and long gray tent with windows. We entered. There was no doubt about it being infirmary. On the side with windows stood a long row of beds, and tables and cupboards on the other. Those vampires were certainly organized. I had to give them that. The vampires put Lane down on one of the beds, and Dellix sat down next to her, clearly worried. More worried that I could ever get. I don't think he acknowledged anything that was going on around us. I sat down on another bed, and begun thinking about today, or rather tonight's events. Many things happened and way fast. The Foundation taking us to Siberia, this strange malicious power that made my head hurt and spin, the power disappearing soon afterwards. The sight of my sister being surrounded my Spirals then another wave of dark power and The Betrayer telling us about Dante Vale's death. Lok Lambert and his fiery speech, which combined with my worry for Sophie made me and my team join the fight. And to think that mere month or so, ago I was clearly against such actions. God it was just few months since it all started in the first place! And so much have happened since! I really felt tried. Being in this place, further away from the battlefield made me feel safer. The dark powers of The Betrayer and Spiral Mark were much weaker here, causing the anxiousness and fear to vanish. In that moment Ahmed came in.

"Just checking on you" he said "Nina should be here shortly. She does have a lot on her hands. She has over-thousand people under her command here. Commanding isn't easy, especially since we have to keep out of sight. But she'll come. She's the only one around here that has the powers of healing. So no worries" he added to Dellix "she'll take good care of the little bird. Pixies ARE rather frail and breakable but she didn't have a hard fall so she'll be fine"

He sat down on one of the beds. He barely settled when a tall white-haired vampire in black shirt, trousers and red cloak with fur on the collar walked in. He was holing a bloodied sword in his hand. He was radiating with strong, dark and rather disturbing power. It wasn't as bad as Betrayer's but it still was unsettling. He was more powerful than others I've seen in this camp. With the corner of my eye, I saw that even Dellix felt uneasy.

"Where is Nina?" asked the vampire curtly. The voice fitted his appearance and aura. It was deep with serious, grim note to it.

"Changing" answered Ahmed. He was a bit nervous but it didn't show too much "I see you had fun with turning our dear foes into mince meat. I would advise you to change as well thought. And clean the sword. Someone might have a nasty fall after slipping on the blood. Besides you're scaring everyone around. If it escaped your notice we have an unconscious pixie here. You'll give her nightmares"

"If she's unconscious then I have no power over her. She cannot see all the blood" said the other man drily.

"Who knows what happens in minds of those unconscious?" questioned the black-haired man "and I bet she can still senesce that infamous aura of death and slaughter that surrounds you oh Grim Ripper"

"Call me that again and you'll be sorry half jinn" growled the vampire, squinting his eyes. As soon as he said that Nina walked inside.

"oh Damien" she greeted him, before looking him up and down "I see you've been on a mission" her gaze stopped for a while on the sword and stained clothing "do I want a report?"

He shook his head, and it was then when he must've spotted me, for he turned around. His eyes betrayed surprise and shock. He almost imminently looked at Nina.

"Change clothes and wipe the blood from sword first. I'll fill you in later" she promised he nodded, and bowing to her with equally deep respect as the other two vampires left. Ahmed watched him, before turning his eyes to Nina and then to me. The brunette shook her head before approaching Lane. She raised her hands over her, and same warm aura from the abyss surrounded my teammates body.

"And that's about that" said Nina "there wasn't much to be healed. She should wake up pretty soon. She's just exhausted"

"Thank you" I said "for saving us"

"It's nothing" she shook her head "after all helping is what we're here for. Dante asked us to come. He told us to keep out of sight, but he wasn't referring to your team, and anyway Foundation wouldn't have made it to you so fast. They're having a spot of bother right now. Here you can heal and rest, away from the destructive evil powers of The Betrayer and Spiral Mark"

I nodded and she smiled at me, before getting up and approaching the cupboards. She took few bottles out of there and a tea box. Then she put the kettle on. I on my side, begun to wonder about the questions that swirled around my head. Which one, should I ask first?

"Who was that man?" I questioned finally "that vampire that left a while ago?"

Nina froze for a second.

"It was Damien" she said at length "a good friend of mine. You could also call him, something of a champion. He's very experienced in art of warfare and fighting so he's helping me out. I know he might seem a little bit creepy, but he's not that bad. Just a bit aloof. He's been struck by great tragedy you see and he had spent last ten years or so in complete isolation. Don't fear however. He will do you no harm" she added with faint smile as she put the cups of tea before me and Dellix.

"Thank you" I said taking the cup. It was warm. A nice change after the chilly night outside and all this stress "so where are we?" I asked the next most bugging question.

"Near enough for me to sent soldiers on foot and far enough to avoid detection" was the answer.

"Any more detail?" I pressed "I know Lane is still unconscious, but she and Dellix will stay here. I however need to go and help my sister"

Nina sighed shaking her head "Sorry but I cannot tell you" she said "I know how much you care for Sophie and want to aid her, but I can't let you go. It's far too dangerous. Besides even if I wanted I can't. We have to keep in shadows. It's Dante's plan. He promised he me will return, but he still has this plan. He wants Sophie and Lok to show what they're made of, and that means no third parties. Other people...how to put it...cause unexpected things to happen. Their actions may change things. And anyways you're in no condition to aid your sister. You stand no chance against the Betrayer. Stay here. We have everything under control. In case something bad happens, we have a plan B. So there is no need to worry"

I caught her hand "Please" I begged "I have to know that she's ok. I have to make sure my family is ok"

The brunette watched me for a longer while

"Come then" she said finally "I'll show them to you. I cannot bring you to them, not with what's going on out there, not in your condition but I can let you watch over the Huntik Team with me"

"Watch over?" I asked

She nodded "Up. Come on" now it was her turn to grab my hand. She pulled me up and dragged me out of the tent, leading me through the small streets of her camp to another tent. It was a little bit bigger than the others, and had a flag with burning rose on the top. We walked inside. It was spacious and rather empty, accept from a table, few chairs and desk with mirror hung over it. Nina pulled the sheet covering it off, and in same instant the glass trembled and to my astonishment I saw the battlefield. I saw my sister and her friends. Zhalia Moon was with them. They walked very slowly, with Lok hanging on my sister shoulder and Zhalia over Den Fear's. Lambert tried to heal himself with Everfight but to no avail.

"_I gave everything I had and it wasn't enough" _he kept muttering to himself

"_No way Lok, you saved us"_ objected Den

"_Yes, maybe you really are The Champion of Casterwill_" quipped in Cherit

"_I'm no Champion_" cut him off Lok, there was a certain note of sadness and bitterness in his voice "_that prophecy wasn't even real_"

"_Um, Sophie_" Fears turned his eyes to my sister "_Lok have got your back through whole this lead the Casterwill thing. Don't you have anything to say?"_

Sophie stopped in her tracks and my heart clenched at the sight of her pain filled sad expression, especially when her eyes became glassy.

"_I've been just thinking"_ she whispered in trembling voice "_if the world ends tonight, I won't go on another adventure with you again" _ she told Lok. In same instance Nina's head hit the desk, and Damien walked inside.

"What's wrong?" he asked the brunette.

"Sophie Casterwill just did it for me" she sighed "but let's not dwell on it, shall we? I gather that you came to me, for answers" she then turned to me "you can still observe and keep an eye on the situation. Just don't go anywhere, ok? I have a thing or two to discuss with Damien, here. We'll be just outside"

With that they both left.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

As soon as we found ourselves outside I looked up at Damien.

"What are they doing here?" he asked. Straight to the business as always.

"They were in trouble" I replied "I have no idea how I knew, or what really happened. Just...this terrible feeling came over me, so asked Ahmed to take me to them. We got there just in time. We rescued them and brought them here. I wanted them to rest, and regain their energy. Foundation magic can do, the trick but still these are only seeker powers. I prefer to keep an eye on those three myself. Especially with Dante's plan. I don't want anyone to get hurt when it can be so simply avoided"

"But there is nothing seriously wrong with them...with Lucas?" inquired the vampire quietly

"No. He just got blow to the back of his, head but I healed him. He's alright" I assured him. I didn't want to unnecessarily worry him. Damien was Lucas's biological father, and it was the conviction that Lucas had had died in that fire, along with his mother(and stepfather) that made Damien so isolated. We had to keep him under heavy sedation for all those years so he wouldn't commit suicide or mass murder. However when I found out that his son is alive..well I HAD to tell him. Sure I was aware, he might try and do something stupid and reckless but he was my friend! I had to tell him. To give him a reason to keep going on.

The fore mentioned man nodded his head.

"Maybe we'll come back inside?"I proposed "I need to keep an eye on my brother's team. After all everything we do, depends on where they are and what they're doing. And I don't want to miss his return"

"You think he'll really come back?" asked my friend

"Sure. I believe in Dante" I answered "he's Adalberto's son after all, and he has both Umbra and Phoenix"

Damien smiled. He has...he always had very charming smile. It was a rare sight, but very enchanting. Apart from mesmerising absinthe green eyes and gentle deep voice it was this smile, that Lucas inherited from his dad. I sighed, shaking my head. As soon as we entered the then, I realized something went wrong. Not only because of the mirror showing the rapid movements...one glance at the young Casterwill by it was enough. He was a wreck of nerves.

"Nina! You have to take me down there, NOW!" he demanded standing up. The stress however and exhaustion together with previous bump on the head imminently showed their effects on his body by making him stumble. Damien was by his side in nanoseconds of not less, catching him before he could fall.

"Careful" he warned "you're still not up to this"

Lucas blinked, surprised by those words and behaviour. His father, helped him to the chair. There was nothing, that the damphir could do about it. He was too exhausted to fight, and besides I knew the strength of those arms and grip. He would have to drink rather large amounts of blood every day to even stand a single chance with a vampire as powerful as Damien. Especially since the latter used, his powers on him to break any resistance. Unconventional methods, especially regarding to one's son but then again...we DO sedate people in heavy shock or hysteria. The Casterwill sighed, giving up and turning his gaze back to the mirror. Sophie and the others were just picking themselves from the ground.

'And you got yourself into it' I sighed mentally 'great army and big chances. Right. You really need to see a good doctor girl before more people die'

In exactly the same moment Umbra appeared. He barely stood on his paws. And was alone. I felt my heart clench, and bit my lip almost to the blood. Dante...

'No' I reasoned 'no...he promised he'll come back. I must believe in him. Must believe in my brother...even if not with Umbra...'

I was woken up from my musings by gentle pressure on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Damien, Lucas too had his eyes on me, and I saw apology in them. Like it was his fault that my brother decided to sacrifice himself. So together, three of us watched Umbra spill the ashes down. I felt sick, and the scene of Adalberto's death in Order Of Light's HQ flashed before my eyes. I shook my head, and all of sudden this bright light blinded me before it destroyed The Betrayer and a while later...it turned into my brother. The world spun, and if it wasn't for Damien I would've surely slipped from the chair. Then the tears built up in my eyes. I barely knew what was going on, and in the mess of feelings that my heart was I recognized only relief. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to muffle down a scream. I couldn't go into hysterics. Not yet. The fight wasn't over. The power's of Betrayer were still active. Sandra Lambert was still petrified and the Mark was throbbing. On his side my brother begun to explain his plan and what have happened to his shocked team. I smiled. So typical. He just HAD to have an entrance in the very last moment when all hope seems to be gone, and then casually proceed to explain his plans. Like it was so normal and damn obvious. He's just like his father.

"He'll make a good king" remarked Damien "Adalberto was the same. Appearing in the very last moment with a smirk"

I snorted.

"He is a Vale you know" I rolled my eyes. Now I could watch it with cool calmness. Dante was alive and he wasn't keen on dying again. That I was sure of. Having Zhalia t his side again, he would do everything to stay alive.

* * *

After a rather long fight, which made me stiffen from time to time after all, Lok and Sophie-ok, that girl really did it this time. She seems to be determined to get on my nerves. Because really, suddenly she realized they're too weak. Not that she wasn't right THEY WERE too weak but somehow when she had been urging her family to fight earlier she somehow failed to see it, but when MY BROTHER and HER FRIEND is fighting for his life then the clear and sober thinking comes back. I wash my hands of her. I'm done. And as soon as all this ends my brother gets to know what I think about her. Again- found the right quatrain. FINALLY. Dante therefore grasped The Betrayer and Lok summoned the Willblade and threw it at the enemy. There was a scream and blinding flash...

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

The very moment, that the light which erupted after Betrayer's disappearance died down, the spleen and ominous power faded away, and the sun started to rise. As on the cue my ears filled with screams and shouts of victory. I could barley believe it. We...won? It...worked? It seemed so for my sister and Lok were laughing and Dante had a smile on his face. Then I heard someone sobbing quietly. I turned towards that sound and saw Nina shaking her head with a smile and whipping the tears away. She seemed really happy.

"Well your brother certainly proved himself tonight" said Damien "a true Vale indeed"

The girl nodded her head. In that instant Dellix and Lane ran inside. They quickly figured out what happened, and let the happiness take over them. I was smiling as well, but honestly who wouldn't? Our foe has fallen. I was very proud of Sophie and Lok too. They did it. They really pulled it off. The shouts and cheers weren't coming only from mirror but also from outside now. The vampires must've known about the victory and their leader's return. Soon the music joined in.

Nina turned to me. I must admit she looked beautiful...beaming with joy.

"Ahmed will take you back now" she informed us "you have to congratulate the winners after all"

I nodded and we all headed for the exit, when her falxen-haired champion caught me by wrist.

"I need to speak to you" he said "it's very important"

I blinked in utter surprise. Speak to me? What on earth would such a powerful vampire want from me? I nodded however. His eyes were far too serious for 'no' to be an answer. Besides I felt like I knew him from somewhere. Like I've already seen him before. I needed answers. I never was a curious person, I didn't share this streak of wanting to know things with my sister. But this was different. It was too nagging to be ignored. And a talk with him might shed a little bit of light on the matter. We went to the side.

"So?" I asked "I really need to go and see my sister"

"They'll wait" he assured me "and Ahmed's TARDIS can fly fast"

I gathered that he is talking about the blue box in which we came here.

"So?" I repeated. The vampire sighed deeply.

"I don't really know HOW to tell you this..." he paused "I don't suppose you remember me all that well...but then again the last time I have visited your old house you weren't such a small kid. You were nine or ten, or something. It was shortly before the fire" he trailed off and I felt a wave of chill ran through me. I froze and my head dropped as a far-off memory played before my eyes again.

* * *

_I can't sleep. I know something is going on. Mom is unusually excited today. Ever since father left few hours ago. She's always like that when he goes away somewhere. Even when Lady Severine...my grandmother was alive it happened. It was much rarer than it is now of course, but it still happened. On such days mom gets visits from a white-haired man. Seeing him makes mom very happy. He is a little scary but not too much. At least I don't feel afraid or threatened in his presence. And I'm curious as to who he is. I get up and walk out of my room. I need to be quiet. I don't want to wake my baby sister-Sophie. She's still very little. I creep up to the door and yes. Mom is with that white-haired man._

"_So in a week from now?" he asks_

"_Yes" mom nods "my mother's funeral is in few days. I can't disappear before it's over. After however is a different matter"_

"_And your daughter won't she be...a little shocked and surprised?" he questions further_

"_Well yes that goes without saying but she's still a little child...she won't understand much. And I'm positive she'll like you. She's such a sweet thing"_

_The man smiles a little and tucks a loose hair, behind mom's ear_

"_No wonder with such beautiful mother" he compliments and mom blushes. _

"_Lucas too is becoming a very handsome boy" she continues "he has my hair but eyes are yours. It's the same shade of green. Much more deeper than Sophie's"_

_The man smiles and gives mom a peck on the cheek before jumping out of the window. Like a hero from cloak and dagger story._

* * *

I blinked returning to here and now as the realization come over me. God. It all made perfect sense now. Those secret visits whenever 'father' went away, those presents I always got for birthdays and holidays. I was always surprised whenever mom called me aside to give them to me, telling me that I shouldn't really tell anyone about them. Back then I thought the reason for all this secrecy was that she had bought me an extra one, but didn't want to upset Sophie. Now however, rethinking all this I realized that some things I have received BEFORE my sister was born. And they weren't really mom's style anyway. Books about and things from magical but non-seeker world...it all came together now. They were being sent to me by my biological father. The very man mom have met that night. The vampire champion of Nina Vale. Everything made sense now. Even Nina's remark about the tragedy that have caused him to isolate. Her reaction back then, the fact she was scared to look me in the eye as she spoke. Like she was hiding something. Now I knew what. All of this...I was speechless.

"Listen" said my...father? Should I even call him that? On one side he wasn't really there for me...but on the other calling him by name seemed even stranger "I do realize I haven't been there for you when you most needed me, ok? I know your childhood wasn't exactly good...or even fine. It was difficult. You've lost literally everything and I know I have no right to ask you for it...and that my explanations...and excuses may mean very little and seem rather petty but...when I heard of your mother's passing...I simply lost it. I don't remember what I've done, but whatever I did my friends put me under sedation, and kept me under it for all those years. And I thought you were dead as well...as far as I knew there were no survivors. The revelation of your sister's survival made matters even worse for me. It was only recently when Nina appeared at my doorstep and told me about you. Told me that you've survived after all. She also asked me for help. I couldn't refuse. I wanted to see you...I didn't really think I would meet you...but I'm drifting away...the point is...what I'm trying to say...is that...of course the decision is up to you and I'll fully understand it but...is...building the bridges really impossible?"

If I haven't been shocked before then now I certainly was. I felt as if a thunder struck me. Really. I had no idea what to say, and how to answer my father's question. He HAD after all answered all of my questions and...well I couldn't really blame him nor feel bitter towards him. I've been there after all when I thought Sophie dead. Still...it was all so sudden and after so many years too. I was at loss. But I had to give him an answer. I owed him this much after what he has told me.

"I don't know" I replied finally. I didn't want to give any decided answer "I need time to think it all over. It's been so sudden...and so many things have happened lately. I need to sort it out"

"Of course you do" he nodded. I therefore muttered some sort of goodbye and left, to join Dellix and Lane, my head full of all sorts of stuff from the victory and my sister through Nina Vale and my father to the future ahead of us.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

As soon as Lucas and his teammates left the tent I slumped down on the chair. I was spent. Both emotionally and physically. Being a leader is itself a difficult thing, and in the light of tonight's events it was extra hard. I closed my eyes thinking about all this, and about consequences it will bring. For example what will become of Huntik Team? I highly doubted Dante will have time for missions now that he was king not only of one clan but ALL vampires. There was some talk lately about having a common king, for all, and since our clan was the strongest and Dante was previous king's son...well the choice was rather obvious. He was to be king. That however meant more responsibilities. I sighed. Anyhow I had a feeling that he himself planned to remove himself from team after what he had done tonight. Another thing on my mind was Foundation and Casterwill family. Now that they came out of hiding, and got a leader of their own the links between those two seeker groups will surely become tighter. Both sides will have a lot of work to do. I wonder how they'll put it together with school. Even Sophie will have difficulties with synchronizing it all, and Lok? He'll be worse off than her! And what about new seekers? We all know that more and more discover their powers every day. This year's events and troubles with Blood Spiral Brotherhood should really open Foundation's eyes to this problem. They must know now, that they have to reach out to those people before someone else does. Coming to think of it...Dante DID mention something to me. There have been a talk in the Council but they had to put it off because of the war. But now...

'I wonder how they'll go about it' I thought...wait what was that Dante told me...they were thinking about what? A special school?

* * *

**Yeah decided to give Lucas a father a tad bit earlier and make Damien Nina's Champion...for various reasons...he is rather old and friend of Adalberto if she knew him for so long then I thought she would've heard of his depression and got to know about his love affair...and knowing of Lucas from his grandmother she would have told her friend his son is alive...so Damien who will also be referred to as Samael here(he has rather grim reputation...there is A REASON Ahmed called him Grim Riper.)**


	2. Meeting an old friend

**The song used is "Unquiet Grave" and is performed by Faith and the Muse **

* * *

**Siobhan's POV**

I jumped out of the water tram and sprinted down the street. I just didn't want to be late for the class and get those looks. Not that I care, but it's really uncomfortable at times...when they all turn to you. Especially teachers. It's not pleasant.

"Sorry!" I apologised to some woman, I nearly bumped into. I missed her by millimetres making a pirouette in the process. I then simply fell through the tall gate with Foundation's crest on the top. I got through the school yard in seconds, bursting through the door of large stone building occupied by Huntik Academy. Huntik Academy is a prestigious school for people who can use magic. Kinda like Hogwarts only for seekers instead of witches and wizards. It has been established to years ago(or year and a half) by Huntik Foundation and Casterwill family. Of course it was Foundation that is taking care of the school and running it. They were the institution here, and the future working place for the students. As to Casterwill family, they acted as philanthropies of sorts. They gave some money now and again, showed on anniversaries and other public events. And of course were the front of the house. After all Lord Casterwill, the very man whose name they bore did bring titans to earth. They were one of the most famous and wealthy seeker families. Well to tell the truth they were THE most wealthy and famous seeker family. History of seekers was mostly their history. And we learned their powers too(of course we learned the commonly used ones. There was still the category of secret spells which were known only to family members and those chosen few who worked or were going to work for them. In other words. The crème-de-la-crème). As soon as I found myself in the hallway of fore mentioned school I slowed down, trying to tidy my hair up a little bit. Not that I could do very much with the mess of locks I have there. Honest I have bunch of red curly hair like Merida. The only difference between us(apart from clothing) was that I had no bits of straw and grass sticking out of my hair. And my eyes are green not blue. Otherwise we look pretty much the same. I turned around the bend to another corridor and stopped before the History room. It was one of three rooms for this subject that we have here. I pushed the knob and entered. Mr. Giuliani was absent yet. Actually a lot of people were absent too. But that was no wonder. Since the teacher wasn't around they probably still were in the hallways. Many of them I guess went there in hopes of catching a glimpse(or even more) of our local celebrities. Namely Sophie Casterwill(who Potter universe wise would perfectly fit in Slytherin) and her royal boyfriend Lok Lambert. I sighed deeply taking my place and pulling out _Seekers: The History_, book. Despite myself I started thinking about Lok. I just couldn't believe that this clumsy, awkward and funny boy with whom I used to roll down the green hills back in Ireland has changed so much. And I don't mean the fact he grew up a bit and became more handsome, neither that he has become a seeker and less klutz. No. I was thinking about the space that has opened between us. He became a celebrity, a master seeker a team leader and hero of I don't even know what calibre. I mean most of heroes from films and literature doesn't get so glorified as he does. Really. All the names they're calling him now. As much as I can understand The Champion of Casterwill(his official position and title after all) the Puzzle Expert(he always exceeded in those) and even Titan Tamer(he had a way with those creatures) then such overly dramatic and romantic names such as The Lover of France(just because his girlfriend used to live there) The Queen's Cavalier (like from some sort of medieval romance or something) Son of the Star(like Adam hero of that cartoon or the one from Oscar Wild's story) or Golden Dragon(I honestly don't know where from they came up with THAT idea. Is it because Pendragon has golden armour?) are simply ridiculous. Ridiculous but sad at the same time. Sad, because people treated and used them very seriously. Lok has become really, really famous. Like a Hollywood star. And me? I felt like some distant forgotten friend from poor village on the end of the world. Someone from foggy and distant past that the star decided to forget. Someone who didn't matter anymore. The star has better things to do, like autographs, leading missions, photo sessions and perfect relationship with beautiful wealthy girl. Because let's face it. Sophie Casterwill IS a BEAUTY. She dresses according to latest fashion and always tries to show off her assets. Many would probably say I'm exaggerating but I'm not! I have enrolled in the Academy a month ago, when I discovered that I posses some seeker powers. I was here for a MONTH! And Lok hasn't noticed me! He didn't, and I tried as I may could never catch him. He was either surrounded by other students either with Sophie, either on some mission. I shook my head. No. I did not come to this school to chase Lok. He has changed. I have to admit it and deal with it. It wasn't my Lok anymore. I had to focus on learning. I had a lot of other problems right now too. Like my psychic powers. My 'second sight' was getting much stronger and a bit out of control. My visions became clearer and more frequent. I had to do something about it. Learn to control it. And of course and as always I had problems with maths and physics. Yep. Huntik Academy for the sake of their students and broad minds and all that merged both normal subjects from everyday school with seeker stuff. They did quite a good job actually. After all we had some non-seekers too, people who later became researchers and guides. Just as that thought left my mind the door opened and Mr. Giuliani walked inside and soon the rest of the class joined in.

"Alright seekers" he said looking at us as he sat down "open up your books. If I remember correctly we're doing Latest History. Twentieth century.

I nearly moaned. Yes. The History lessons were coming to an end. It was just this term, and in next one we picked our specialization subjects. And it continued till the end of the final year and a half. We choose our career profile and carried on with it. The last year, the VERY last year was simply exams and working practice. The we studied(if someone wanted to go to Uni) and/or went to work. I flipped another page. It told the story of Metz, Simon and the beginnings of the Organization. The Casterwill family name appeared rather frequently but mostly in connection with the Ancient Amulet of Will and Three Legendary Titans. Well that was the most common theme in the book. Lord Casterwill and his followers. I guess that despite the Spiral threat being gone and them finding new places there still wasn't much that survived. Mr. Giuliani tells those stories really well thought. I must give him that. I'd really prefer he was the one writing those books for us than some hired lackey of Her Royal Highness The Grand Sophie Casterwill, whom everyone helps because they owe it to her. Just like that. It's more of a duty and maybe even honour. To die for her that is. I'm pretty sure that's how she sees it. I've heard bits and pieces about her Arc vision. In huge golden crown Dante's overcoat(which back then was a symbol of hero and leader) she bravely defends her family of ant-like robotic zombies(her so called 'great army' was consisting of four to six people in that vision. Yep tanks stand no chance against such might), and then saves the whole universe. Oh joy. Well everything has it's end however and so was with the lesson. It ended nearly as soon as it started. At least for me. I took out my schedule and checked what was coming next. It was Music Class with Nina Vale. I smiled. She is one of the best teachers in that school and I like her. She's one of those few people that don't fangirl over Casterwill family, and doesn't see Sophie as the poor, mistreated, misunderstood orphan girl who had harsh life and had to fight for survival and finally after many efforts proved herself to be a true queen and great leader. Like Lok and Lady Nimue Casterwill saw her as.

For the record Nina is Dante's sister and contrary to popular belief she is actually older than him. She knew his father well and took part in many great historical events of Magical World. She therefore has experience and a lot of common sense. Thought she isn't one to speak her mind up too often. She does it very rarely and in fact always tries to excuse or at least understand people. She is an analyst with capital A. That however maybe the trait of her race. Nina is a nephelim. Half-angel and well...angels are supposed to be forgiving and understanding. Though she isn't as soft as her brother is.

I exited the classroom walking down the hallway straight out of periodical drama in the direction of Music Room. I wanted to be earlier. I wanted to talk with Nina or simply sit there in silence before others come and we start the presentations. We had a special project today. Our task was to choose a song about upcoming fest(Halloween or All Saints' Day) and perform it in front of class. I was torn between two Samhain songs I knew and an old English ballad about love and keeping grief alive. I had some problems choosing but finally opted for the last one. I found a rather nice Celtic version of it. A one with quicker pace. More my style. As to the other too...I'll keep them for REAL 31st. I entered the classroom and imminently knew something has happened, for Nina was sitting behind the piano-forte, with handkerchief in her hand. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Morning" I said. She imminently turned to me, and hastily whipped her eyes.

"Oh, morning Siobhan" she said trying to give me a smile "early per usual I see. How was your day so far?"

"Good" that wasn't really a lie. Sure I got a tad bit nostalgic today but that doesn't mean I felt overwhelmingly bad "ok so what's wrong?" I asked after a while

"What do you mean?" she blinked "why should anything be wrong?"

"You've been crying Professor" I rolled my eyes "so something must've happened. No one cries with no reason at all"

"Nothing happened. Really. It's just...today" she muttered looking away. I raised my eyebrow

"Oh come on" I said dropping the official tone. Nobody was here and Nina and I were friend. We addressed one another by name "I clearly see something has happened. You may be sensitive and emotional but you do not show such emotions in public"

She let out a deep sigh

"Nothing escapes you, eh? DCI Sheehan" she smiled briefly "so ok...something did happen. I might as well tell you all. You ARE one of those few I can have such conversations with. You share my opinions" she took a deep breath "it's about Lucas" she admitted "I've heard them going hammer and thongs at him again today. Both teachers and students. I think some classes had some discussions today...and somehow the topic drifted to Lucas. Besides All Souls Night is coming and as we know Sophie goes to France to visit the family tomb. So I've got an earful today. I've heard he is a cowardly, arrogant jerkass which means that he is so obnoxious and horrible that it's unbelievable anyone would like to willingly interact with him, without breaking that stuck up face of his. And that is just the beginning" she smiled sadly before resting her forehead on her elbow "it hurts you know? Really hurts when people hate on, and insult someone you love and care about using the most profane and out-of-the-gutter language. It's unbearable. I tried to fight back in the past but they just wouldn't listen. It was like talking to bricks. I would say one thing, use new arguments and they would knock it off with same old one. I was just wasting my breath. Now there is a fraction of people, who simply doesn't like him but they're nice about it. They don't insult. Just have different opinion and I can live with that...but the others...they don't even care they're hurting my feelings too. I'm sure they think I'm crazy. Crazy fool and dumb idiot who should go for a check up to see if there isn't something wrong with her head"

I bit my bottom lip. Lucas Casterwill wasn't a popular person. Quite on the contrary his previously harsh behaviour towards his sister- it was a generally known matter. No one made it a secret or anything- combined with reluctance to fight overwhelming forces of Blood Spiral Brotherhood, even though the cause was most excellent and honourable with generally aloof and reserved ways didn't exactly show him in good light. I could understand therefore why people don't like him. That however doesn't change the fact they're unfair. And for many reasons too. Firstly they don't know Lucas nor the situation that they're discussing. They weren't there. Mostly however it was unfair because of their behaviour regarding Sophie and opinions of her. If anyone voiced something little less enthusiastic and criticized her for anything, or said they don't like her...even if it was said without insulting her, then well...everyone else got very defensive and tried to convert that person. Some of her closer friends behaved like barristers in courtroom. Honest it was all like 'you don't understand her in the least! The poor thing is an orphan. She never had parents to guide her! She didn't know" it was very offensive even hostile defence. And then you could hear them talking amongst themselves 'some people are so dumb that it's unbelievable. Really I don't know how someone can come up with such ignorant opinions. They shouldn't be allowed to open their mouths' It was rather unfair. Another thing that was wrong and unjustified in their behaviour was how they acted around Nina. She never was unkind to Sophie! Heck! She seldom voiced her opinion on that spiteful Slytherin toad! Besides many of those people knew Nina is friends with Lucas. They could at least try not to insult him in such ostentatious and spiteful way while she is in the room. They never talked to her about it, no. Usually it looks like this. Nina walks by them, enters the room or sits there and they start to talk about Lucas in REALLY loud voice, so she can hear them. Some people are really fit to live in...I can't say with pigs. Pigs are too smart and nice to be compared to such despicable human beings. I can't put them in the gutter either. Because of the rats. I think it would be insult to their intelligence as well.

"Ignore them" I told the nephelim "they're mostly kids, and if adults behave the same way...well it's their problem not yours. Rise above it"

"Easy for you to say" she muttered "I try you know. I really do, but I always had been taught that no one is unimportant. Everyone matters. So I try to tell myself that they're saying this just because they never knew real Lucas...but it doesn't help much. It still hurts. Especially with their attitude towards Sophie. She is the poor, honourable, misunderstood one. Her arrogant behaviours and pride are results of her past, she was an orphan, she was kept in dark, brought up this way and so on..therefore she must be not only forgiven but also excused. Her background simply justifies her. However when Lucas is concerned then the tragic past explains him but never excuses. He is still a jerk" she raised her voice "bur when she does something wrong then she is poor and excused because she had no way of knowing. You can't draw blood out of stone. It's unfair! I just have enough" she whispered "I simply have enough. It hurts so much and I can't even fight back. Not anymore. It's only natural to feel upset when someone is insulting your close ones"

I nodded. I'm not a fighter myself and I always think it's better to ignore insults and remarks people make when I pass...but it any of them would ever insult my family or friends. Well then they better watch out, because they'll get such a what for they never had in their lives. I could certainly rant and talk. Nina smiled lightly.

"Well, but here I am talking about stuff...complaining" she said "the others would be here in a while"

I nodded once more and took my place while the rest of the class poured in.

* * *

**Lok's POV**

The lessons were really drawing. I sighed. I hate school. Now don't get me wrong. Academy is cool. Really it is. Teachers are nice and understanding and we have no problems with going on missions and we're even popular. Thought the last one can be a bit of a strain at times. At first I was really into it. I was so glad...but now popularity lost some of it's magic and appeal. People won't leave us alone and they sometimes overreact. It can be even embarrassing at times. I sometimes feel like I was a liar and cheat, since I'm the one with all the glory. People behave like me and Sophie saved world single handedly. And that's not true! I certainly wouldn't make it so far without Zhalia and Dante. Or Foundation for that matter. I mean it was my naivety that made me doom the world. Almost. But really...now that I look back I can see it WAS a bit odd. The fact that dad seemed to know about Spiral ambush. I mean back in the cave dad had absolutely no idea that I have had become a seeker, I had to introduce Zhalia and Sophie to him...and he had been surprised to see Cherit. He would've know all if he watched over me. He needn't holotome to do that. And there was no reason for him to pretend he didn't know about us. In Tir-na-nÓg too. He never made any allusions to our previous talks. He never mentioned them. Even then I could feel there was something different about the way we talked. And there was. Our last conversation or rather his last message should've made me weary too. He had called me 'boy' then. He never used such words and tone with me. Not even when he had been annoyed with me in the past. However people at school have different perspective. But that isn't as embarrassing as their obsession with my relationship with Sophie. Those questions can be really annoying. They're too private. I feel like I was interviewed for gossip magazine. One of the most common question are: whenever we had our first time, how was our first kiss, if we're planning to move in together and marry once we leave school. It was scary and embarrassing. Of course I don't see myself with anyone else but Sophie, she is great and I love her but..come on...marriage? engagement? It's far too early for that sort of thing! But they still ask me if I have the latter one in plans for next year! Heck some even question if I had bought her the ring! It's ridiculous! Some fans behave like I had no one else in entire wide world accept from Sophie. Like I had no mother or sister or friends. And I have. There are Dante and Zhalia and Den and Harrison. I spend a lot of time in those too. We play video games and watch action movies and comedies...things that Sophie doesn't really like. It's the same other way round. She has her friends and activities that I don't and would not participate in. Like watching romantic monies-yep she likes it and well...I'm falling asleep after five minutes- Opera and shopping. I also hate spending my time in library. So we have our own little lives. We don't spend every second of a day together. I also swear I'm not getting a panic attack if I won't see her for some time. Actually it happens very often. Not seeing her. Being a leader of Casterwill family takes time, and she is busy learning the powers and secrets. She can disappear for days in that library. I sighed. Back to here and now...we had a visitation. We were going to participate in Nina's class. A surprise visit. We do that sort of thing. It's nice even, but when it comes to Nina and her classes with younger years...well I'm not entirely sure she would be happy to see us. What! I am eighteen and I have made some progress. I'm not so clueless about this stuff as I used to be. I do realize what impact do our visits have on the students. It might disturb the lesson and I that is not something Nina would be happy about. Actually she was one of those few teachers that had doubts about this whole venture. And today...well I saw her on the corridor and I think she was crying. I don't know if it's bad day or this time of month or if someone upset her. Whatever it was I'm sure she won't be overwhelmingly happy about us disturbing her class. But a tradition is a tradition and it's sort of our duty. As the most known people in schools, role models and heroes. And Sophie is a Casterwill too. Her family does spent some money on this school and acts as patrons. We had to take some interest. Meanwhile we reached the door of Music Room. A music could be heard from there. A quick, Celtic melody. My eyes winded. I knew that song and even that version. Back in Ireland my friend Siobhan Sheehan used to listen to it, and she even danced to it on festivals. I smiled at the memory. Siobhan was my best friend. We were pretty much inseparable. People laughed and teased us, asking if we're going to get married. In school they drew hearts with our names on it, and sung silly songs such as Siobhan-and-Lok-sitting-in-a-tree-kissing. Yep we were tight. We told each other everything. Later however we became more distant. I think it happened around the same time I became a seeker. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts and pushed the door open, letting Sophie through. As we entered I almost fell. On the small stage in the class I saw no one else but SIO!. She was dancing to the melody we have heard before, and soon she begun to sing. Her voice was as clear and lovely as ever. Only more grown.

_The wind doth howl today m'love  
And a winter's worth of rain  
I never had but one true love  
In cold grave she was lain  
Oh I adored my sweetest love  
As any young man may  
So I'll sit and weep upon her grave  
For twelve-month and a day_

_One true love is eternity for two_  
_Three four nevermore_  
_Will I see my love true_

_The twelve-month and a day foregone_  
_The dead began to speak_  
_"Oh who sits weeping on my grave_  
_And will not let me sleep?"_  
_"'Tis I, m'love, upon thy grave_  
_Who will not let you sleep_  
_For I crave one kiss of your lips_  
_And that is all I seek"_

_"You crave one kiss of my cold lips_  
_But I am one year gone_  
_If you have one kiss of my lips_  
_Your time will not be long_  
_Let me remind thee, dearest one_  
_A patient heart to keep_  
_For we professed eternal love_  
_That lives though I may sleep_

_There down in yonder garden grove_  
_Love, where we once did walk_  
_The finest flower that ever was seen_  
_Has withered to a stalk_  
_The stalk is withered dry, my love_  
_Though our hearts shan't decay_  
_So make yourself content, my love_  
_Till god calls you away_

At the very last words she hit the tambourine on which she had been playing and bowed deeply. Her red curly hair flew up in the air in the process, shining like fine copper. People started clapping. I did too. And enthusiastically. In that moment Siobhan turned around and looked at me. I backed off. The gaze of her green eyes was just like I remembered it. Innocent, open and childlike but yet…very mature and sharp. Piercing even. Like she could see through me as if I was lucid. Heck scrap the previous words…it was much more intense than I have remembered. There was a strange power in those orbs, some kind of immense magic. As soon as she recognized me however a new set of emotions came to the mix. Sadness and betrayal. It was momentary and brief since she quickly turned away. Now I felt all the other eyes on me.

"Um, Hi" I said sheepishly while Sophie smiled ever so sweetly. Gosh that smiles drives me crazy…it's angelic.

"Oh. Lok, Sophie. Hello" nodded Nina "sit down please"

In that moment the class erupted in murmurs, whispers and shuffling of feet. Nina gave them all a scolding gaze.

"Now I do know it's very exciting to have Lok and Sophie here" she spoke "but they're here to observe our work. So...who's next?"

Another girl stood up and ascending the scene she begun to sing something. I didn't really pay too much attention to that, I was too busy looking for Siobhan. I soon spotted her, sitting by the window, and resting her chin on her elbow. Her eyes were set on something ahead of her so I could watch her without fear of being caught. She still was very frail and small. She looked like thirteen not seventeen year old. She reminded me of those porcelain dolls, with pale faces and long curly hair. Her clothing however was very far from doll's attire. She had black jeans and a WWF hoody with panda on the front. Won or gotten on some ecological event or other. To all this she put long black Goth boots on. Well, she hasn't changed her style. That was clear. She also had her old colourful handmade Indian bag. On her other hand she had a wattle bracelet and her small fingers tapped the melody of currently sung song. So she was paying attention, though her gaze seemed to be distant. I never really got the hang of it. She could look like she drifted off...like she lost interest but when questioned she was capable of delivering the right answer. She could even quote. It always has been like that. I used to fall asleep and then wake asking what was going on. She got lost in her own thoughts but could answer anything. And she wasn't as studious as Sophie. She got good grades but wasn't all that keen on them. She just...seemed to know things. Like a mind reader. For now however I wondered about another thing. What was she doing here in Venice, and when did she come? Why didn't she tell me? Ok, I know our contact wasn't as good as it used to be, but she could've called me. Or catch me in the hallway. Why didn't she do it? Was she angry with me? I needed answers but I had no chances of getting them now. I decided to catch her when she'll be going out. I'll simply catch her and demand to know. For now however I needed to be patient. And I hated it. I was so anxious that I feared someone might notice. Luckily they were too focused on the performances. It seemed like hours, but finally the bell rang. Students however didn't budge. Only one person left. Siobhan. She gathered her things, and scurried away. Unnoticed by anyone else but me. I knew I have to act quick if I want my answers. It was now or never situation.

"I'm sorry" I said "but I must go out for a sec. I'll be back soon"  
Sophie raised her eyebrows at me and I smiled pointing at the hallway. She sighed and turned to the class again. I slowly got up and went out, closing the door behind me. As soon as I did that I turned around and followed Sio. I ran after her to tell the truth.

"Oi! Sio!" I called after her, but she ignored me, speeding up a bit. It chased her for quite a while. She entered the library. I went after her, and finally caught up with her by the bookshelves "hey...wait...I wanted to talk" I said

She spun around, so sharply and quickly that for third time today I made a step back. Nearly knocking the bookcase down. Her eyes were so full of hurt and anger...

"Oh lookie here" she spat "isn't it the Grand Lok Lambert. The Golden Dragon and Lover of France finally was gracious enough to spare a bit of his oh-so-precious-time to take a break from giving out autographs and smooching with Sophie Casterwill to come and see a little commoner with whom he used to spend time. I am touched"

I blinked in surprise at this almost hostile tone.

"What happened? Why are you so angry with me?" I asked, already suspecting what the answer will be.

"let me see" she scoffed "we were friends in the past. Best friends. Inseparable friends...for the last four years whenever I called you just put me off and when you visited Ireland you never even came by to say hello. You treated me like air. Now, why would I be angry about that, hum?"

"We were on missions..." I tried

"So what?" she questioned "Cathy doesn't know about seeker stuff, you keep everything secret from her. You're in it for four years, and she still doesn't know. Why couldn't you apply the same rule to me? It's not like you had to tell me everything. I wasn't asking for full report! I was asking for one simple visit. To show that you remember me. That you bloody care! And now at school? It's a month since I came here. A whole freaking month! And I was in Venice since the last week of summer vacation. I was in local compound and in libraries. More than once. I tried to catch you on the hallway for a whole month too! But you were too busy signing photographs, books and arms of your fans and being with Sophie Casterwill. You didn't even notice me! Now I understand that you're not here when you have missions and you're a leader and all. But...we were best friends Lok! Did it really mean so little to you...so little that you threw it away in favour of fame? Do you really care so little?" she asked with tears in her eyes. I imminently felt guilty. She was right. Very right. Sure I had missions and all that, but I also had spare time. And I could've called her, or take some interest. After all we were very tight in the past. I guess that I didn't thought of that. I kinda forgot. It happens I know..but should it happen in such friendship? I doubt it. I felt really guilty and bad about it now. Especially since she always has been there for me. Always. Somehow whenever I have felt down she appeared at my doorstep. When I moved to Venice she always called me. Like she telepathically new that something is going on. That I need a friend. She never asked questions, never once complained about my short and insufficient answers. And look how I repaid her for it. I really, really came out as an ass. I bit my lower lip.

"Sorry" I muttered. Great. Sorry. Is that the best you can come up with Lok?

"Sorry won't do it Lok" she mirrored my thoughts "not anymore"

"I know" I sighed "I know, right? I was an ass, but...well...it somehow...came out like this. It's a feeble excuse. It's not even an excuse...it's more of an explanation. I should've called and all that. Our friendship really did mean a lot to me. It still does. I haven't changed all that much Siobhan. I'm not as bad and spoiled as you think. I was very happy to see you. Really. It's great we're going to school together again. I do realize you may not want me anymore...but can we still be friends? And you know...make up?" I asked shyly. There was a while of long silence. Finally the readhead sighed. She bowed her head, and when she looked at me again she was smiling. I felt a heavy weight being lifted off my chest.

"You're a fool Lok Lambert and idiot" she said "but I forgive you. Of course we can be friends"

She stretched her hand out to me, but instead of shaking it I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close hugging her. She seemed surprise at first but she composed herself and returned the hug. When we separated she laughed out.

"You really haven't changed" she noticed "you still behave like a little kicked puppy. Nuzzling and cuddling in hope you'd be forgiven"

I also laughed. Maybe I should be angry or offended by this strange comparison but I couldn't. Not with her.

"Well some things never changed" I remarked "so what? We go back?" I asked.

She watched me for a while

"Sure" she said "you'll need some help with rabid fangirls" she noticed with mischievous glint in her eyes. I beamed at her and together we left the library. Suddenly the day seemed much better...


	3. The Casterwill Ball

**Dani belongs to Desinger101. The dresses are on profile. I do own Nina's dress thought :) well not design but I have it in my wardrobe. **

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I looked at the glass door of one of Parisian cafés. I was meeting father today. Two years ago, during the battle with The Betrayer I met my biological father. Vampire. I must admit I was reluctant at first...he was absent from my life for so long. I was twenty one when I have met him, so it seemed a little too late. But then again I decided to give it a chance. I thought it through and well...talked to Nina about it as well. She told me about his reaction to the news about the fire and how the latter years looked like. I also was a bit curious I must add. Because I remembered him. He used to visit my mom and more I thought of it more memories came. I was sure they loved each other and wanted to escape together taking me and Sophie with them. And I found Sophie and other Casterwills after a long time too. Sophie was kinda grown up as well...so I decided to give it a try. Of course I said nothing to my family. I didn't know how. Only Dellix and Lane knew. I sighed. Well so that's how it all went. I started meeting my father...and I must admit I never came to regret this decision. Despite initial aloof and even intimidating manner he turned up to be well...I don't think if I should use the term...kind. He really cared for me. I could ask him and talk to him about anything really. Like...with a father. Now I know he is my father but as I said. I barely knew him and it was about ten years if not more since I last saw him. But talking to him seemed natural, and I felt as if he had never left. He told me all I wanted to know about my mother, how they have met and fallen in love. That sort of stuff. He really loved her. He also told me a lot about magical world, vampires and other races and about our history. Casterwill one too. He apparently took part in Great War that was waged against nullifiers. It was amazing to hear things from someone who had taken part in all this. An active part. That however wasn't the only reason I liked the meetings. As I said I was really getting along with him and well...I don't like to admit it but I have to. After two years...my relationship with him was much more natural and warmer than the one I had with my family. Really whenever I met with the others, even Sophie there was some distance between us, we were polite to one another, smiled and all but it didn't really feel like close family meeting. More like get together of very, very distant relatives. People who really had some common ancestors but ages ago, and now weren't even third cousins. We didn't meet too often either. Teien and Foclaud were busy with their jobs and lived in New York, so naturally they couldn't fly in very often. Viviane lived in England. Too overseas and she was still young. She couldn't travel by her own, and well...she got along much better with my sister than with me. They were both girls and closer in age, and the little Lady of The Lake really looked up to Sophie. As to Sophie...well she was busy too. She had Academy to attend to, homework, missions, contacts with Foundation(as our leader) she was also serving as the front of the house. She went to and organized herself parties and balls. So I couldn't really expect her to spend more time with me. She had so much on her head and she was very young. That was also the reason I took care of other family matters, such as finances and other paper work. She couldn't deal with that. I wanted her to be happy and enjoy her life, and as I said she was already doing her part. Anyways this all left little time for bonding and I guess that was the reason we were still so distant. At least one of the reasons. The other might be that...I was a damphir. It did make me a bit of an outcast. I was different from the rest. I sighed shaking my head and pushing the door open. The place was very nice. Cosy, I would say. The walls were lit up by kinkiest, and painted in some warm but light colour, the woodwork was dark, almost black and so where the chairs. The square tables were covered with white sheets and on each one of them stood a candle. I spotted my father at one of them. He nodded at me and I walked up to him.

"Hi" I said sitting down.

"Hello" he replied smiling. When he did that it was very difficult to believe that people called him Angel of Death and Grip Ripper. And that he indeed deserved such reputation "so, how are things?" he questioned after a while.

"Normal" I shrugged "nothing new. Sophie is in Venice at school, the others are in their places. Haven't really heard much from them so I guess they have nothing to tell. I...well I live here with Dellix and Lane"

"Did they get together yet?" he asked. I wasn't surprised by this question. The chemistry between my two teammates was easy to notice, or even deduce from stories.

"No" I said "nothing new here either"

Father nodded his head falling silent for a while, then he lend forward.

"And you?" he asked

"What about me?" I blinked, trying to act as innocent as I could.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he questioned. I looked to the side.

"No. I shook my head, not really. I had those three relationships but I haven't tried again. I'm not really attracted to all those women...I don't really like them. It's all so shallow..."

"Well it was to be expected" said dad. I blinked giving him a questioning look and he sighed "Lucas...I think you should've figured this out yourself by now. Especially after what I have told you about our world. About our relationships. We can have some brief affairs based solely on carnal pleasures and other superficial things like that. We can even like those people, but it never will be serious and deep. We can fall in love only once. When we find our real and true other half and I think that you already did find her. You found her before you've met those girls" he looked straight at me "you might have not noticed it back then of course...with all that you had going on but...you found your other half in Nina. From the moment you met her in Siberia. I saw how you looked at her and latter...well you showed and still show all the signs of an immortal creature who have found a life's mate"

I sighed. I shouldn't really be surprised...he was a vampire and a powerful one. I could act and fool most of people but not him.

"I did" I admitted "I never really felt anything like that...but since it's one time experience there is no wonder. She's the only one for me. I know it...especially after those three relationships. I tried to forget her, make myself fall for those girls...and I think to some degree I really believed that. But it didn't work. It would be really great if I could get together with her but it has no chance" I hung my head

"Why?" was the next question "what makes you think so? I haven't noticed anything that would indicate she doesn't like you. She was never unkind or cold towards you"

"Of course not" I said "she's always been very kind and warm, and caring but..she is a queen and I'm your son and damphir. Clanless damphir and she is a good queen" I sighed "and even if...I'm a Casterwill dad. I bear that surname and as much as I'm proud of it and of my family's history I'm not as conceited and blind not to notice that it means nothing in your world. I know we're just humans, stronger than others...magic using but still humans. I bet that for many demons including vampires we're like rare, nearly extinct species of ants. Rare but still ants. So I don't think my name is going to help here. I'm also aware that she doesn't really like us. I doubt that after what my grandmother have done she would like to be in relationship with a Casterwill. Even if our name had more meaning. And I don't have much money. Sophie holds the most, I have my patience and I live with two friends in a bit run-down library. I'm not really a match for person like Nina. She is a queen, she meets and spends time with people who mean much more and can offer her much more than I ever could"

Father watched me for a long time before he spoke up again.

"I see that you don't really know Nina then" he said "she's not like that. Ok, she does hang out with clan leaders and her council members but with many she does it because of politics. With others, such as Francois, Adam, Olaf, Antonio ect, ect...those she meets more frequently and is close to, she meets because they're her long-time friends. Her older brothers. Same is with me. She cares for us and likes us for who we are and for the support we give her. Our money isn't the reason here. Nina likes what we give to her sure, she likes nice things but if she gets a book from local library instead of elegant dress she is going to be just as happy if not happier. It's not the price of our gifts but WHAT THEY ARE that makes her value them so. So she wouldn't look down at you or consider you less worthy because you don't live in palace. She likes houses for their atmosphere and people. She doesn't like too rich places. I know for the fact she simply hates Versailles. And as to other things...Nina may dislike Casterwills but she is always ready to give people another chance. She doesn't blame children for deeds of their parents and vice-versa. She always says there is no inter-generational sin. I can tell you for sure that she doesn't thing less of you or your family because of Lady Severine" he smiled "she likes you. She cares for you, back then in Siberia she went to save you personally. I can tell you she rarely left the camp and never went for anyone. She left the others to Foundation. She could have sent her people for you and have them bring you to her, or healed you and went away. But she didn't. She took you to the camp and even refused to let you out. That shows she cares and that surnames and position are of no consequence to her. Also for those past two years...I can tell she likes your company. She asks me about you sometimes..."

"She does?" I asked surprised

"Yes...and look she convicted you to talk to me...and when she had talked to me those two years back she from the first tried to explain your situation and protect your feelings. She was careful and afraid because she didn't want any unexpected or shocking information to fall upon you. She didn't want to complicate your life. She always cared for you. I often heard her rant about how misunderstood you are. She even ticked off Dante, for attacking you at your own library. I know that from him" he added "and from other vampires I know she always worried about you, and that she still does. And I see that she smiles when she is around you, she wants to be around you. If she thought you're unworthy and lowly she wouldn't be doing this. She likes you and cares about you" he added putting a hand on my shoulder "go and talk to her. She's just shy and old fashioned. You need to come to her and make the first move. I can assure you your advances won't be unwelcome"

He smiled lightly. I blinked and looked at his hand and then at him again. I wanted to argue, but couldn't really find fresh arguments. I sighed. I was afraid to go and see Nina but then...I wanted nothing more than to see her and I couldn't find a reason why would my father want to deceive me. He wasn't a fanciful person too. And well...Nina was so kind...maybe she would push me away gently. Or I could say I just like her...

"Go to her" repeated my father "you love her...those things are serious. Especially with us, you won't get over it you know. No women, no alcohol...nothing is going to make you forget her or get over her

"But when?" I asked "I can't just show on her doorstep..."

"Of course not...but your sister is holding this ball isn't she?" he questioned "you could catch her there. She'll surely be invited...you can ask her to dance and talk with her privately. Balls always were good occasions for romance" he added. I felt I was probably going to regret it but I nodded my head.

* * *

**Dante's POV**

I sighed looking at the picture before me, and then at the mirror. I must admit I hate formal dress. Ties and bowties mostly. I'm not really used to them. I never really dressed too elegantly. It wasn't in my line of work. I was active seeker and treasure hunter. Not a spy and Foundation quitted organising balls and cocktail dinners when Metz fell ill, and then there was no time. We had Organization and Spiral War on our hands. It was only for those last two years that those social events have come back, and I as not only a Council member but also Vampire Lord have to attend them. Now it's not I've never been to a ball before...vampires organized them but...well vampire balls are different. They're usually mask balls or periodic costume balls. Renaissance, early nineteen century and such. Those are the big events smaller parties are done in semi-formal style. I haven't seen a vampire ball with ties. We just wear elegant buttoned shirts. So...was and still is rather difficult to adjust to more human ways and all those tangles.

"What's wrong?" I've heard a well known husky voice behind me and saw Zhalia approaching me from behind.

"I can't get handle of this diagram" I said showing her the picture of some tie knots. She looked at it and then at me, before turning me to face her. In speed of a lightning she tied the damn thing up.

"You don't need a diagram" she muttered "you need a woman"

"Then I'm lucky to have one" I murmured putting my hands around her waist to pull her closer "now where did you learn to tie knots like this?"

She rolled her eyes "I was a suit remember?" she asked "I actually worn a uniform and I had to tie it myself"

I smiled at her delicately caressing her hips with my fingers

"I wonder if you're as good with other knots" I whispered brushing her forehead with my lips

"Other knots?" she questioned rising her eyebrow

"Well...I thought me might...spice things up now that we're together" I answered looking her in the eyes.

"Well, well, well" she answered running her fingers up my chest "it seems like there is more to you Dante Vale than I have thought..."

I gave her one of my trademark smirks.

"I am a vampire lord" I said "and I like adventures. Not only outside the house"

"Well..she said we might try...but not now" she added when I leaned down to kiss her "you have some social duties tonight"

"I could always call in and say I'm too busy or something...or that I'll be late. I'm a vampire lord, husband and father. I have a lot of responsibilities" I leaned once more

"No" she said "you have to go. You know how Sophie is about punctuality and you promised her. Besides" she added smiling knowingly "you can't just let your sister down. Show some sibling support. You know she hates those events. At least she won't be suffering alone"

I laughed. She was right. My sister hated crowds, and she hated Casterwill and Foundation functions. She said they were too formal, boring and pretentious. And I think she wasn't getting along with the society. She didn't fit with them. But as the second of command and my sister she usually got an invitation too. Zhalia got them as well, but since Dalia was only two years old(well almost two years) she always got an excuse to stay at home. Now it's not like she doesn't love Dalia or treats her as an excuse to wangle out of the social gatherings-which she hates- no. She thinks world of our little angel, and loves spending time with her but she's not a housewife and stay-home mum either. We do go out from time to time. But as much as she likes a movie, play or walk in a park and meeting for dinner in a restaurant, Zhalia hates balls. It's not her style, too many people, too noisy and of course she has to smile all the time and wear a lot of glitter.

"I suppose you're right" I said "I'd be going then" I kissed her on the cheek "watch out for yourself"

She raised her eyebrow once more "I'm a mother not helpless baby" she pointed out "I can take care of myself you know"

"I know" I said kissing her once more "goodbye then"

"Bye" she said "and you and Nina have a good fun" she added smirking. I rolled my eyes at her. She still haven't lost her snarky personality. But she was a werecat. It was to be expected. Cats never really lose their ways. Even if domesticated. She walked me to the door and I left. I glanced at the watch. I still had some time, so there was no need for water taxi or trams. I could take a little walk. Humming to myself I proceeded on. I walked the well known Venetian streets that led to Casterwill mansion. After those four years I can safely say I could get there blindfolded. It wasn't long till I got there. The old red building was as neat as ever. I saw people coming from all directions in pairs mostly, but some were single. All men wore suits and ties and all women long, elegant cocktail dresses, and matching purses. They were received by LeBlanche, who smiled at them and led them inside. I rested against one of the poles near boatyard waiting for Nina. I soon saw her coming my way. Her curly hair was shiny and neatly brushed. She had this electric blue dress that reached past her knees, and white office jacket over it. Per usual she wore flats. She approached me, I took her by arm and we entered the house.

"Mr. Vale, Miss Vale welcome" smiled LeBlanche "I'll take your jacket miss" he added to my sister. She gave him her coat and we proceeded further. I looked around the elegant, rich marble hall which held so many memories for me. It all sort of started here. I could hardly believe that four years ago or something my team had been founded here. They barely knew seeker world, and now look at them. At us. They're the leading seekers...and I'm...I'm not on the team anymore. In meantime we reached the ballroom and were announced. We stepped over the threshold, into a large room with peachy marble floor and tall columns with golden heads. The ceiling was a baroque painting, it portrayed the sky, with sun from which a largest and most rich of all chandeliers hung down. On the one side, by the wall right from the door stood a long line of tables with drinks mostly, and light refreshments. The door to house's patio was opened, and so was the one leading to another room where people could sit down. On the other side, on small stage or platform an orchestra was playing, and some elegant brown-haired woman in glittery red dress was singing. We barely looked around when Sophie approached us. She was wearing a long strapped dress with long pink/purple skirt and violet top, with silver butterflies attached to it. Her hair was dressed in bun, with little silver nets thread through it. She had silver earrings and bracelet. In her hand she held a glass of red wine. Of course Lok was with her. I smiled a little, seeing how uncomfortable and insecure he looked in silver suit and blue tie.

"Dante, Nina" said Sophie smiling at us "how very nice to see you"

I kissed her hand and Nina shook it.

"Zhalia is not with you?" asked Lok. I think he did it just for the sake of starting a conversation.

"No, she stayed with Dahlia today. You know she didn't have her parents and now that she has her own daughter she wants to spend time with her. And I don't think we could find a willing teenager or other baby sitter for tonight. Not with such uncertain hours" I added smiling. The teens nodded and we followed them into the room. We talked a bit about our lives and new happenings, about school and stuff like that. Ever since I have left the team and became a vampire leader I didn't have so many chances to talk to my former students. I listened to them then, but still observed that Nina is scanning the room in search of someone. And I had pretty good idea who it was.

"So, where is the rest of your family?" I asked Sophie "I haven't seen them"

"Oh, they're around" she said "somewhere. I think Focauld is with Teien and Metz in out on the patio. I saw Viviane here a minute ago. I think Den asked her to dance a while ago. As to my brother...I have absolutely no idea. He either is with his teammates somewhere either went outside or in the tea room" she shrugged, and quickly went on about something else. I stole a quick glance at Nina, to see if she's going to excuse herself or simply disappear in crowd in search of Lucas. I suppressed from shaking my head. It wasn't difficult to notice that she is in love with him. Very much in love. I've never seen her in such a state, and I don't really know if I should smile and welcome Lucas into the family or threaten him.

"Nina. My Lord" we heard in exactly the same moment. It looked like thinking about someone can really pull them to you. Lucas was standing before us. He bowed his head to me as he spoke and kissed Nina's hand, making her flush.

"Hello Lucas" I said "and you don't have to use the title. I told you, call me Dante"

"Well..then...Dante may I borrow your sister for a moment...I need to talk to her" he said "privately"

Sophie and Lok looked at one another in confusion, I raised my eyebrows and Nina blinked few times flushing again.

"Well that's for her to decide" I answered finally. He looked at her and she nodded.

"Um, sure" she said "forgive us please" she added to the hosts. With that she followed after Lucas.

"What was all that about?" asked Lok after a while

"I don't know" I shrugged "it's probably their private matters"

The two teens once more exchanged glances and Sophie narrowed her eyes a bit. I don't think she was overwhelmingly happy with my sister's closeness to her brother. Oh well.

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I was nervous. Like hell. I wanted nothing more than just run away or be abducted or whatever. Really. Anything. But then again...father was right. Try as I may I'll never get over Nina, and I wasn't the type to get into multiply shallow romances with other women. Or drink. I feared telling her, but then again. She is kind, so very kind. Maybe she'll give it a chance? Or put me off gently...for that I can be sure. And to be honest I can be anything for her really. Like in that song. I led Nina into the library and closed the door, before turning back to her. For the umpteenth time this evening I thought she was beautiful. She had a quarter-sleeved blue dress. Very simple yet elegant and perfectly suited for her petite and slim figure. It showed off her waist and legs. She also had some sort of stitching around her bosom. Material was pulled up and pinned. Overall the dress as I said showed all of her assets, but at the same time was very modest.

"Lucas" I was brought back to reality by her gentle voice "you...said you wanted to talk...what is it?"

I swallowed. I really wanted to vanish, she was looking at me so kindly...even worriedly. Like she feared something bad have happened

"It's not about another girl, is it?" she asked "I know you liked Lisa and all but seeker society..."

"It's not about another girl" I cut her off "well it is , but...not the way you think" I paused. I really had it sorted out in my head. I even rehearsed it. Much to my teammates' amusement. Gosh love really messes one up. I knew that I must be acting like a fool or someone near nervous breakdown. And to tell the truth I wasn't far from the latter. I felt as if I could break any minute now. I took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Iminlovewithyou" I blurted out.

"Sorry?" she asked

"I'm in love with you" I muttered looking at my feet.

For a long while there was silence. Finally Nina spoke up.

"Are you serious?" she asked quietly "I mean... I'm not doubting you...nor rejecting you. God forbid but...are you sure you know what you're saying? I know you've been pretty down about Lisa...and all...I'll be whatever you want...I'd be there for you but I don't want you getting into a relationship you might not really want to be in"

"It has nothing to do with Lisa" I cut her off again. By her tone and the look in her eyes I deduced what she thought "well...it might a bit, but not the way you think" I repeated "I'm not saying this because I need comfort or bounce back. I really love you and there is nothing I'm more sure in the world. I have loved you ever since you healed me back in Siberia. I tried to but now I know that I will never forget you, never get over you. I know I'm not too rich. I know that in your world I'm nothing more than just a Clanless damphir from unimportant washed out family of seekers, but I really do love you. And I'd do anything for you. I'm ready to wait...if you'd ever have me...I'd be anything you want, a friend...a brother, a companions. I'd be your soldier and champion. Anything you want me to be, and I'd be only too glad when one day you perhaps change your mind. But I won't be forcing you. I promise" I added quickly. I then took a deep breath to calm down. I swear I haven't said so many words at once in my life. But I was so nervous...I couldn't stop. I bowed my head and waited. Then I heard the steps. They stopped before me. I carefully raised my eyes. I might as well take it like a man. Nina was standing before me. Smiling.

"You're really sweet when you're shy and nervous" she said finally, before reaching her hand out to touch my cheek "really...and I think I just found another reason to love you" she added. I stared at her.

"Love me?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Why do you think I stick around...I really do care for you" she said "I just...thought I'd never have a chance with you. You were always so distant and cold. I feared you might reject me. You didn't know me well...and...then those girls came along...I just wanted you to be happy with them...so I was as supportive as I could" she explained looking away. I still stared at her completely shocked. But I couldn't doubt her words. It was all in her eyes. I could tell mine softened. I took her hand with mine, and then leaned to kiss her. Through my hazy vision I could see her closing her own. Our lips met...and I got lost in the moment imminently. She tasted...I don't really know of what, but I liked it. I felt her hands go into my hair and mine wandered down her body to bring her closer to me.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I could hardly believe it. HE LOVED ME! HE LOVED ME! I felt like dancing and singing all around the library, screaming for joy. He loved me. He kissed me. He wanted me. The man I have loved for so long, loved me back. Yes I loved Lucas, almost from the first moment I saw him, and I do not mean Siberia. I used to watch him in my mirror. It was like Lady of Shalott, I have watched Dante and his team, missions and all that. Just to see for myself how it really looked like, after being told about it. And he like Sir Lancelot flashed into the crystal mirror stealing my heart bit by bit. The more I saw of him, the more I fell in love. So by the time of Siberia I was pretty much lost for the world. And now he was kissing me. I thread my fingers into his hair...it was just so soft. And he was a good kisser. I melted away in his arms. I wished this moment never came to an end, but it had. We both needed to breathe. We pulled away and I blushed.

"You kiss by the book" I whispered

"We're in the library" he noticed, causing me to giggle. Who would've thought that Lucas Casterwill has a sense of humour.

"That's not what I mean" I said

"I know" he replied smiling. We stood there for few seconds "do you...want to get back to the others?" he asked finally "I mean would you care to dance?"

I nodded "Always" I said. He smiled wider and together we left the library. Kiss and dance.

'Maybe this night won't be so horrible after all' I thought.

* * *

**Siobhan's POV**

I sighed looking out of the window of my apartment. I was thinking about the recent events and Lok which somehow led me to think about the Casterwill ball, that was going on in the family's mansion tonight. I couldn't help but wonder how it looks like, how Lok looks like..how he feels. We never used to have balls nor many formal dress occasions back in our little town. Not me and Lok. I wondered how quick did he get use to it, to wearing a suits, to dances. Despite being klutz he was a very good dances. Only that he never really danced anything like waltz or tango or whatever they might be dancing over there. I wondered if he had learned any. Well Sophie Casterwill surely must've pressed him on learning something. Being such a high class lady she is. Against my own will I begun imagining her and Lok. Dancing together, or talking. She in elegant dress in some pink or purple colour. Him in Armani suit. holding glasses of wine...I sighed deeply shaking my head.

'Now now Siobhan' I told myself 'you know it's not going anywhere. You can't wish for things like that. He loves her and is happy with her. Don't spoil it for him. Be happy for him. If you really care you should let him go. Be his friend. He wants you that way and you should be grateful for it'

"Oi" I heard a well-know voice behind me "what's up Cinderella? Thinking about the ball?"

I turned around and saw Dani, standing in the door. Her long curly brown hair was pulled up into tight ponytail. She had a towel over her shoulder, a black t-shirt and pants. Her chocolate brown eyes were watching me with slight curiosity. I smiled

"Maybe" I said "I'm just wondering how Lok is doing. It's not like he's used to posh-nosh style. He's a country boy"

Dani chuckled lightly and for brief moments her fang showed. For the record she's a damphir and one of my best friends. She is younger than me and much more athletic. That's not the only difference between us, she is also much more tanned than me. And taller. She's 5'6, which in meters would be 1,70. So she's tall.

"Poor thing" she said "so..." she added after a while "what are we watching?"

"Well I thought of this" I said pulling out Harry Potter collection. She nodded and I put it in the player. Soon Lok, Sophie and ball were quite forgotten.


	4. On Samhain Eve

**Lok's POV**

I sighed stretching in my seat before I cast a look at Sophie, who was sitting across the room. In the first row. That was another thing I never really did with her. We sometimes sat together but not that often. I wasn't good at concentrating and sometimes fell asleep...well often, despite the lessons being in seeker school and about seeker stuff. But history was still history, and many subjects were like in normal school. I couldn't sit in first row if I was going to fall asleep. Not only because I felt like an idiot with the teachers but also because it was embarrassing for Sophie. So we sat apart. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. For a moment I thought I saw something different...some sort of shadow like guilt or sheepishness in her eyes and face but...I couldn't be sure and then again why would she feel guilty or sheepish? It didn't make sense. It's not like we haven't smiled at each other or showed affection in public. I therefore dismissed it as a play of light or my imagination. I mean things like that happen and I'm sort of tired. Per usual. School for me is like a sleeping drug. I sighed once more putting hands behind my head as a small smile appeared on my lips. There was one thing good about this school and it wasn't only lack of problems with missions and all the other things...no. It was Siobhan. God I haven't seen that girl in more than four years and only now realized how much I've really missed her. I was astonished I haven't noticed it sooner. I mean there always...for a long time something have been missing from my life, and I didn't know what. At first I thought it was my heritage. The seeker world but it wasn't. I still felt like this even after I found out about everything. Then when I've become Champion I thought it might be that. It wasn't. But now I knew. Siobhan. She was the important missing piece of my life. The dear, old friend. My soulmate. I missed that. I mean I have friends. Lots of them. Dante, Zhalia, Harrison, Den and even some Casterwills...there is Sophie of course too my best friend and love but...soulmate is something special and different. They're your other half and so much more it's not like romantic love I feel for Sophie. It's not completing each other in that way. It's...oh I don't know. I can't describe it, really. But it's important and I was missing it. Now however I got it back, and I couldn't wait till the next meeting with fiery redhead. I wanted to know everything about her life in those past few years. We always talked about me...and she seemed to know a lot of what have happened. But that's no wonder. It was all over school and books. All over our world. So I needn't talk too much. But I wished to ask her. I means he was always there for me...and I neglected her in more than this one way of short answers. I now realized I've never asked her how things were on her side. So now I was determined to make up for it. Soulmate is a soulmate. But that had to wait for now, since the teacher came in.

* * *

**Siobhan's POV**

I smiled all day long. I had a meeting with Lok today after school. We were going to meet outside. He wanted to introduce me to his friends. To Den, Harrison and Sophie. Well I couldn't care less about the last one...in fact I didn't want to meet her at all but she was important to him. and then if we met all together then there won't be any nasty rumours about Lok having an affair or something. I certainly wouldn't put this pass some of the students around here. Making it up, jumping to conclusions. But meeting whole team and Lok WITH Sophie? No suspicions there. So all in all I was meeting the famous Lady Casterwill. Oh well some sacrifices have to be made. I wondered thought how Lok will go about it with her. It's not like she's tolerant. I'm sure she's gonna be jealous. She is the type to be. From what I gathered it was the reason she had distrusted Zhalia. Not because she had some superior sixth sense when it comes to people, but because Dante had preferred Zhalia's company. That was her 'hunch'. I hoped Lok will find a way because I was in no mood for her spite. I sighed looking at the clock. Before turning my attention back to the class. It was maths and if I did not improve I was gonna be in big trouble.

* * *

The class has ended. FINALLY and I've never been so quick to get up and rush out of the class room. I quickly got outside. The others were waiting out there. All four of them. When Lok noticed me he smiled.

"Sio" he said cheerfully coming up to me to give me a hug and then leading me to the others "everyone this is Siobhan Sheehan. My childhood friend and surrogate twin sister"

I blinked. Wow he got good with excuses. I never thought of us as twins...but we were tight and that...that was very good way of disarming any suspicions in Sophie's head. Unless of course Lok REALLY thought of me that way...

"Nice to meet you" said the Casterwill girl smiling at me one of those polite but obviously fake smiles. It almost made me sick. She stretched out her ivory hand to me. I shook it lightly. Den and Harrison also said their greetings. They sounded a lot more normal and honest. And probably were.

"So" said Lok at length "where do we go now? Siobhan, maybe you have some ideas" he added looking at me.

"Well" I paused thinking "there is this little tea/coffee house near where I live. It's a nice, cosy place. Very quiet and charismatic. I like to sketch there"

"Sketch?" asked Den

"Siobhan is an excellent painter" explained Lok before I could even open my mouth "ever since we were children she drew and painted. Many of her pictures are hanging in our old school and I think some got even to some shops and diners as decorations"

I blushed at this sudden compliment feeling all eyes on me.

"Well...yeah I do paint...and draw" I said "I love it and Venice is so full of charismatic and interesting places..."

"Well then" smiled Lok "off to the charismatic Venetian tea-coffee shop"

We all nodded and walked out of the school together. We talked, well...rather me, Lok and Den talked. Harrison was listening and Sophie...well she seemed to listen and sure nodded and said something but I could feel she wasn't really part of the conversation. She was elsewhere with her mind. There was something very odd about her. Like she was nervous...but not like in shy because of a stranger. No...she was preoccupied as if she was in dilemma of some sorts. I wondered what it was. I had a strange feeling about it.

'Honestly' I scolded myself 'Siobhan stop it. It's probably something to do with Casterwills. She is their queen and she DOES SOMETHING. Her brother might be the one with actual serious paperwork and control, but she does have to see certain things. Like English queen'

I shook my head returning to conversation with the boys. Soon we reached the café that I told them about. It was quiet little place, quite off the road and not in popular district. I don't think many knew about it. It was situated in tall stone building with bow-shaped windows and was called "La Serenissima". We entered.

"Wow" said Lok looking around the stone walls, with candles in niches and on shelves...at the books resting against them and at the small tables with their simple chairs "this is a cosy place indeed"

"And romantic" added Sophie "this is ideal place for a date Lok" she added smiling at him. I suppressed a sad sigh, regretting now that I've shown my place to them. Now I would have to change hours and days I come here...I wouldn't like to see them together.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" I asked at length wanting to change the subject, and to avoid Lok noticing my state. As clueless as he could be he was good at noticing my emotions and now that he'd grown up he got more aware of people's emotions. He got better at reading their faces. I couldn't allow him to read mine. They all nodded and we took our places. Soon Graziana, the daughter of the cafe owner came up to us. She was a fifteen year old brunette with long hair, always in ponytail and ever-present sweet smile.

"Hello Grazia" I smiled at her

"Hi Sio" she said "I see you brought us some new customers"

"Yes; these are my schoolmates. This is Lok my childhood friend...his girlfriend Sophie and these two are Harrison and Den Fears"

The respective parties nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm Graziana DeFiore" introduced herself the girl "and I welcome you all to La Serenissima.. Here are your menus" she added putting the white stiff cards before us "choose whatever you like and call me when you're ready"

"Thank you" said Lok taking the cards from her and passing it around the table. Grazia smiled at him before disappearing.

"I think I'd get a large coffee. Plain one" I said

"I'll have some ice coffee, and you Harrison?" asked Den

"Same" answered his younger sibling. Sophie chose a medium Cappuccino and Lok also some soda. We all decided on some cakes too. Lok then nodded at Graziana and ordered everything. It wasn't long before our deserts and drinks arrived.

"That's very nice" said Sophie taking a sip of her coffee "it's a very good place. I wouldn't have thought really, on this street"

"Yeah" agreed Lok as he tucked into his cake "how on earth did you discover it?"

"I was just strolling around, making sketches of buildings and some interesting architectural elements. When you look closer you discover many things, decorations, inscriptions...sometimes in the streets you would never expect them to be. Grandpa taught me this" I explained "Anyway as I said I was strolling around to get to know my neighbourhood, and came across this place. I love coffee so I decided to check it out. See the prices and if the brewage is good, and that's pretty much the whole story"

"You haven't changed a bit" said Lok "true artist and explorer. Looking for stuff others will never look for"

I grinned at him the way I used to when we were kids "Well why change good traits?" I asked

"You've got a point there" he nodded as he put the last spoon of the cake into his mouth "man, that was good. We really must come here more often. After school or during weekends. Maybe we'll tell Dante and Zhalia about it too. I think it would be great to meat you know...as whole team. Both old and new"

"Yeah" agreed Den and Harrison eagerly, Sophie nodded too. We then changed the subject. Lok asked me a lot of questions about my life here in Venice, about our old school, my mom and our life back in Ireland. I told him everything. Well nearly everything. I skipped the bits about my true powers. Somehow I did not want to share it out in the open and in front of others. I never knew how people my react and I didn't feel like explaining it all to them. It would be too complicated and serious, and I didn't want to be serious today. Besides I also didn't want to freak them out. I knew that people might...when you tell them you can see into past and future and that you can control the elements and cause a natural disaster when you don't watch out. I could tell that to Lok when I catch him alone. Someday. Maybe. But back to present. The conversation floated smoothly. W joked and laughed, even the Fears brothers and Sophie did as it all turned to ours-mine and Lok's- childhood.

"It's getting late" noticed Sophie finally checking out the hour on her Smartphone "LeBlanche would be wondering where we've got too. And your caretaker at Foundation's safehouse will too" she noted looking at Den and Harrison "you have a lot to catch up to you know. Especially you Den. Chris told me all"

The two brothers groaned and Lok smiled

"And that also applies to you Lok" said the Casterwill girl glaring at him "we're finishing school and your grades aren't as good as they might be. We also have this project to do, remember"

Lok sighed deeply but nodded. We paid the checks and parted at the door, before going our respective ways. I pulled out the key and walked inside.

"I'm back!" I called into the house, before venturing further. I found Dani in living room, she was eating something, while drinking blood and watching Vampire Dairies.

"Hi" she said turning to me "how was the day out with Huntik Team?"

"Alright" I smiled sitting next to her "real fun. Fears brothers aren't that bad. Harrison sometimes scares me, but he's a good boy. Lok well...he hasn't changed all that much personality wise, so it was cool to be around him again"

"And Sophie Casterwill?" she questioned

"Well I'd sometimes prefer she wasn't there. It's not like she was nasty towards me, she was perfectly polite but she's not my cup of tea, I honestly don't know what Lok sees in her. They're so different apart from seeker stuff I don't think they share any common interests. If it wasn't for missions I think they wouldn't do ANYTHING together really"

"Well some boys just can't pick their girls properly" shrugged the brunette "he does-if you forgive me- seem rather naive and inexperienced. He is innocent and I gather it didn't take much for her to attract him"

I sighed deeply, I should get angry but she was right. Lok had this little crush on Scarlet when he was a child but half of the kids has crushes on teachers and baby sitters. He never really had a girlfriend and Sophie Casterwill...she had everything, she was brilliant student with good grades and she was pretty. That was about enough to turn many heads, especially someone's as naive and innocent as Lok's.

"Well" I said at length "I'm going to my room to get the homework done"

Dani nodded and turned her attention back to the show while I got up and went to my room.

* * *

**Dante's POV.**

I sat down in the living room reading a book. Zhalia was out somewhere or other with Dahlia. Probably a walk in park. I sometimes went with them but today I stayed. I wanted a bit of peace and quiet, especially since this week started a bit hectic. I had to discuss with my clan and of course all the others the precautions for upcoming Samhain fest. It's indeed strange time and humans don't have the slightest idea how magical it can be, and then there are all those guilds of magi, wizards and witches and some other demons. We need to discuss things, especially since there was still much to clear up. I was a king only for two years. There was much to sort out. Now however I had some time for myself and I wanted to use it to the fullest. But it seemed like my luck was running down. I scarcely sat down when the little red lamp on my screen begun to bleep. That could mean only one thing. Foundation. I sighed deeply wondering what they could want from me. Sure I was in the Council but I was a junior member and mostly something like Teien. A link between them and rest of magical world. I was there more in theory and on paper than in practice. They rarely called me. I switched on the screen and saw Metz's face.

"Hello Dante" he said "how are you?"

"Good" I nodded "you?"

"Same, listen Dante I'm calling with a mission. For your former team"

I nodded my head. I sometimes served as link between Metz and my team as well. Giving them out missions when he was too busy or couldn't reach them. Thought personally I think he did it also so we can still keep some old routines and all that. So it still feels like we're team in some way.

"Sure" I said "so what's the mission?"

"Ireland" he said "Samhain is coming and that means stronger magical and spiritual activity. Titans will wake up. To tell the truth our agents already reported some signs, of such activity in various places. But one of them stands out and I would like Lok and others to check it out" he paused for a while "it's about Connla Well"

"I'll pass it on" I said "is that all?"

"No, there is one more thing" he said "they'll need help. Scarlet is on another mission. I know that there is a girl in the Academy. Her name is Siobhan Sheehan. She's supposed to be top expert on Ireland, it's legends, myths and runes. Her family is quite know for preserving ancient sites. She'll be ideal help and she's on the level when they're starting to go on missions. This one is fairly easy so there should be no problems"

I nodded

"I'll tell them straight away" I promised

"Thank you and have a good day" replied the older man disappearing from the screen. I sighed once more. It seemed that I was going out after all. I gathered my things then, took my trademark coat and headed for Sophie's house. I was-per usual- admitted by smiling LeBlanche, who led me to the room where Lok and Sophie were studying. The girl was lecturing the blonde on something.

"Oh Dante!" they exclaimed in synch as I came inside

"Hi" I smiled at them "may I interrupt?"

"Sure" said Lok "what is it?"

"Metz called me with a mission for your team" I said sitting down on one of the chairs "it's about Connla's Well"

"The famous Well of Wisdom?" exclaimed Sophie "the place where Salomon of Wisdom used to live, and which is the source of many Irish rivers?"

I nodded "Indeed. It's your task to find it" I said

"But the location of this magical place is unknown" said Sophie "the books I have cite it in at least three places. Tir na nÓg, Tír Tairngire and some place in Tipperary County"

"Well Metz will send you details" I said shrugging "I think our agents know where it is"

The teens nodded

"Will we have any help from agents?" asked Lok

"No...I think they're too busy. Samhain is coming you know and Ireland is very active at this time of year. But you will have help" I added seeing Lok's face "a girl from your school is supposed to be an expert on all things Irish. Her name is Siobhan Sheehan"

The blonde's face imminently lighted up with excitement, happiness and recognition.

"Sio?!" he asked "she's going to help us and come with us! Wicked!"

"You know her?" it was a rhetorical question, the look in his eyes and usage of pet name was enough for an answer.

"Yeah" he nodded "we grew up together"

I nodded. Well that was new Lok never told any of us about any other friends apart from Scarlett. I did not press him however. It wasn't my business.

"Well" I said at length getting up "that would be all, as I said Metz will send you details on Cypherdex, and I think this will include the place. Calling Siobhan Sheehan I think will be up to you as well"

The two nodded once more, confirming that they would.

"Good" I said "see you and good luck"

"Thanks and goodbye" said Sophie

"Give Zhalia and Dahlia our regards" added Lok.

"I will" I promised "and I'm sure they'll be happy to hear it. Bye"

With that I left. This time I saw myself out.

* * *

**Siobhan's POV**

I inhaled the damp October, Irish air. It was so refreshing and so great I could discern every smell and every shade of autumn. I was home. I was in Tipperary not Kerry, but it was still Ireland. And whole Ireland was my home. I took the deep breath once more before turning around to the others. Lok and his teammates were following close behind me, climbing the hill. All-ok nearly all- dressed warmly. Lok had this brown-and-white pilot jacket on and for once boots and a cap. Den wore his blue jacket with white and red bits and Harrison had brown jacket and sweater on. Sophie Casterwill however was a different case. She had a light pink jacket and short red skirt with brown leather over half of it. She luckily had brains enough to take her high boots and warmer stockings. She also had a pink cap on her head but it just rested on her head than was put on it. Compared to that I looked like a farmer's child, in my dark-green cap, warm jacket and black trapper boots. Additionally to what I wore a wool sweater and jeans. I certainly wasn't going to draw people's eyes and score points. But when it came to the cold October weather I was winning fashion battle. I wasn't feeling a bit cold, and I could spend hours outside looking for this Well. Soon the group caught up with me. Sophie of course was cold and paler than usual. I sighed deeply shaking my head. In all honesty...she really amazed me at times. Didn't she know we're coming to Ireland and that's it's OCTOBER. It's not going to be plus fourteen degrees of Celsius like in Venice.

"So? Where to now?" asked Den looking at Lok. The blonde took out holotome

"Well according to the directions given to us by Metz it shouldn't be too far from here"

"How will we know it's the place anyway?" questioned Harrison "I mean I know it's a Well and all but we don't know how it looks like..."

"Sio?" asked the team leader looking at me

"According to the legends the Well is surrounded by hazel trees" I replied "the nuts are supposed to bring wisdom, knowledge and inspiration"

"Cool" said the elder Fears brother

"But humans are not allowed to touch them. Nor drink the water" I checked his ideas quickly "it's like this tree in garden of Eden. Humans who would try to taste it are going to be punished by drowning in the Well"

"Shame" sighed the brown-haired boy "it would be nice to know everything we'd finish school faster"

"You can gain the same by learning" said Sophie "you can always spent more time reading and practicing. Like I do"

All three boys rolled their eyes at that and I stifled a giggle.

"Alright" I said at length "we better be going then. It's going to get dark soon and it's going to rain. Now I don't think any of you fancies wandering around those fields when it's wet and dark"

They all looked up at the dark cloudy sky, and Lok nodded his head.

"Let's go" he said proceeding on, with us tailing behind him. We soon entered the forest, or rather the little wood. According to the directions our goal should be somewhere near

"Ok" said Lok "everyone keep your open wide"

We all nodded slowly looking around as we walked. At some point I felt a shiver running down my spine and I had no idea why. There was something ominous about this place. Something was coming and this something wasn't exactly a nice and pleasant thing. I rubbed my arms and begun to hum under my nose.

_Close the door  
Keep out the storm  
Far away  
Far away_

Keep the need  
Fires burning till dawn  
Oh  
Leave my soul

For the cold  
Will come this night  
From far away  
Far away

Frost will fall  
And ice will bite  
Oh, leave  
Leave my soul

Oh  
Leave my soul  
Please pass me by  
When the evening falls

_Sunrise  
The tolling bell  
Far away  
Far away_

Breaks the Raven  
Witches spell  
Oh  
Blessed are we

The leaves of the  
Oaken King  
Fade away  
Fade away

Feed the seeds  
That will come in Spring  
Oh  
Blessed are we

Oh  
Blessed are we  
Summer will come  
With the May on the tree

Oh  
Hail to the Queen  
And under the Sun  
We shall sing

I kept humming the chorus all the time, as the feeling of dread became stronger and stronger. I really begun to feel like doom was coming upon us. I shivered once more. We continued on through the small grove of trees. When suddenly the wind picked up. I felt really, really bad. I wanted to scream at others to just go back, to abandon this mission for there was nothing in it for us. It was too dangerous. I was just about to open my mouth when a thick mist appeared and started to encircle us going faster and faster like some kind of wheel or round-about.

"What's going on?" asked Sophie a little frightened. She too must've felt the negative energy. She has this sixth sense after all. Lok didn't answer her clicking something on holotome, obviously wanting to scan the titan. Only this wasn't a titan. Nor magical trap. I swallowed. Soon out of the mist came a group of humans. They were pale and a bit transparent. They had hollow eyes and blank faces. I shivered at the malicious aura. Lok's holotome didn't show any information. No titan detected.

"If they're not titans then _WHAT_ are they?" questioned Den

"Sluagh" I answered grimly

"What are they?" repeated Den

"Evil spirits of restless dead" I replied "they do not belong to heaven nor hell. They roam the earth in flocks like birds, tormenting the living and sometimes abducting good souls of the dying"

"Lovely" muttered the elder Fears

"So, how do we defeat them then?" asked his brothers "anyone knows any chants or exorcisms?"

"We can run and hide" I said "indoors is a safe place from them"

"If you haven't noticed they've surrounded us" noticed Sophie angrily

"Then we'll have to fight" said Lok raising his Willblade high in the air.

"That won't help" I shook my head

"We'll see about that" said Den stepping forward and casting Boltflare. Some of the Spirits shrieked and backed off.

"It works!" cried out Sophie she threw a Raypulse, and so did Harrison. Lok swung Willblade. He cut one of the spirits in half but it regenerated. I joined in too, but at the same time I tried to urge them to leave. The anger, and even darkness and sadness in some of the souls, like Sophie's or the souls of Fears brothers was only feeding and attracting the evil energy. Simple seeker magic wasn't going to work here. I barely thought that when Sophie was pushed back, and one of the spirits approached her, she watched it with terror on her face. The ententity raised it's hand...I knew what it was aiming for. If she listens to it's call now she was going to be doomed for eternity and as much as I disliked or even hated her I...just couldn't allow that to happen. I saw Lok moving closer. He was placing himself in her path..if that happens he'll be the cursed one. I had to do something, but what? And then suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. It was the same one I've heard for months, the same spiritual voice I've heard in my dreams.

_Siobhan. Siobhan Sheehan _it called _The One Who Knows All, The One Who Sees That What was and What's Going to Be. The Chosen. Child Of Ancient Spirits. My child. Come to me, I'll help you. Come. _I bit my lip as the calling became more urgent. I did not want to follow it, for I knew the consequences and price of this choice. But when I looked at the spirits, closing in on us. On others...I was maybe a little sarcastic and I could be mean and bite back, but I wasn't so selfish as to sacrifice them and their souls for my own dream. I sighed deeply and nodded my head.

_Come. I take on your bounds. I accept you as a part of me. _In the moment I did it. I felt something change...it was as if I was lifted off the ground. I could hear the wind moaning around me, I could even hear thunders, but instead of being afraid I welcomed them as my good friends. I was one with the nature, one with the wind and the storm. One with the far-away sun rays. Everything was spinning and suddenly thousand of images flashed before my eyes. Lok, Sophie, Den. Harrison, the evil spirits disappearing, the morning, the sun, Lok standing somewhere with blank expression, Sophie, some strange guy, myself. It was all so quick that I had barely time to recognize the places they were in. Then the bright light came again and I found myself falling into the darkness.

* * *

**Lok's POV. **

We were fighting those evil spirits, I tried to keep the one that attacked Sophie away when suddenly a bright light blinded me. I turned my head around and gasped. Siobhan was floating in the air, her cap off and hair around her face like a halo. She looked beautiful but yet intimidating. Kinda like Garadiel in first Lord of The Rings movie. In that moment a freakish wind picked up, causing the trees to moan, and branches to break. The dust rose, covering us. The spirits hissed and shirked backing away before disappearing in the forest. Then as suddenly as it started everything stopped. Siobhan returned to her normal person

"W-what was that?" stuttered Den getting back to his feet.

"I have absolutely no idea" I answered "I didn't know she could do such things. She never did anything like it when we were kids"

"I think we'll have to ask her" said Sophie

"But not now" I said "for now, better come back indoors. We don't want to attract more weird, evil spirits and titans. We're in no condition to fight"They nodded and we turned back again. All the way I wondered about Siobhan and the change I've witnessed in her. This was something different. She felt different and so powerful. Like she was some kind of goddess. Yes that was the best word to describe her. Ancient Chief Goddess. When did she become so? I felt even more guilty and idiotic for missing all those years in her life. Because this had to be scary. Discovering such power, did she know she had it? Or maybe it came to her now? Did she feel anything earlier? I knew one thing. I was going to be there for her from now on. My friends helped me when I was mastering my powers. Sio deserved someone to be there for her even more.

* * *

**Siobhan's POV**

I woke up to the darkness. Darkness as I never felt before. At first I felt panic but then the pictures of the fight returned to me. I remembered the voice and my agreement. I hung my head. So it happened. The full potential of my power was mine, it showed but the price was also paid. My dreams and plans for future laid in tatters. I had no to revaluate my life and change all plans. That wasn't so difficult. Well mentally it was, I had to adjust to a completely new life, but that could be done. What was more important was present and the question of school. How was I going to attend one in this state? I sighed deeply, and then a picture appeared before my eyes. It was Lok, coming up the stairs and entering. I counted the seconds. After what seemed a minute I heard the door creek. I turned my head that way.

"Hi" I've heard Lok say as he stood there. Or at least I assumed he stood there because I didn't hear him move "I'm glad you're up. How are you feeling?"

I barely stifled a laugh. Somehow this question seemed so funny now. I wished to ask back 'How am I supposed to feel Lok? I can't see anything. I'm bloody blind' but I checked myself. It was my decision. Only mine.

"Fine" I answered simply.

"You sure?" he asked "because after what you have done there...I mean...I don't know if you remember and I don't want to scare you or anything but...you sorta floated in the air..."

"And you had those glowing eyes and caused wind to pick up" I heard Den's voice "and those strange spirits were gone..."

"Oh, so that's how it looked from outside" I said

"You know what happened?" questioned Lok.

"Well..." I sighed "I kind of do, and I guess I owe you all an explanation don't I? Just get the others and I'll explain everything"

Lok nodded, and left soon others came in.

"So?" asked Den encouragingly

I took a deep breath.

"I might as well start from the beginning" I said "my family is very old one. No one knows where we are last of Tuatha Dé Danann, who brought the Four Treasures of Ireland, and that we come from Ériu. The one whom Ireland was named after. We are the guardians of Four Treasures and all scared places of Ireland. The women in my family always possessed certain powers of nature too. We could control wind stronger than any other race and we're can also foresee the future and look into the past. It is said we can have absolute sight, meaning we can look into the future practically all the time. That we can see the world and events unfolding in future tense" I paused for a while, because for a brief second I saw Lok's eyes widden "but for this power we must pay a price of giving up present..."

"What?" asked Den

"We have to give up our sight. We become blind" I explained "well...I kinda accepted that gift" I added. I hated to tell them that but I couldn't just hide the fact I was blind. They would discover it as soon as I got out of the bed.

"You did WHAT?" yelled Lok "are you just telling me that somewhere between now and our fight you have...Oh God" he said when I nodded "you made that decision DURING the fight!"

"Well...yeah" I nodded "but I had to. I've heard this voice for so long, and that was the only way to get rid of the spirits and allow us all to escape. I couldn't just let all of you get cursed to roam the world for eternity. And I still kinda see stuff only before they happen not as"

"But what about school?' he questioned "and your dream to become a painter? You won't be able to paint when you don't see what's happening now..."

I sighed deeply "I'll have to give up this dream. Things change, as to school. I don't really know what to do about that. I haven't really thought of it" I confessed.

"Siobhan.." he started. I knew what was coming without seeing future. Here came the sermon..

"Lok" I interrupted him "please, I know it's reckless ok? But I knew what I was doing. I knew the price, and I was ready to pay it. I can live with it. Blind people can live a normal live. I'm not losing that much. It's not eternal damnation"

He let out a heavy sigh and I could imagine him rubbing his forehead.

"I'm not gonna win this, am I?" he asked

"Nope" I answered "it's too late for that"


End file.
